<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Critically Acclaimed Disney Movie Ratatouille 🏳️🌈👩❤️💋👩 by KaomisaHell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904534">The Critically Acclaimed Disney Movie Ratatouille 🏳️🌈👩❤️💋👩</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaomisaHell/pseuds/KaomisaHell'>KaomisaHell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Sometimes you go camping with your homie and fall in love with them and that's alright., kaomisa, misakao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:02:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaomisaHell/pseuds/KaomisaHell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru and Misaki find themselves looking out for each other when they go on a camping trip with the rest of the band.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kitazawa Hagumi/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Matsubara Kanon/Shirasagi Chisato (mentioned), Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Broke Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 1 of Camping</p><p>{Misaki’s POV}</p><p>Why? </p><p>Why was it that stuff like this always happened to Misaki? Why couldn’t it happen to literally anybody else on this huge planet? A holy divinity came down from the sky and decided that some crappy thing was going to happen to her, and only her. </p><p>“Misaki, dear- I know you may be stressed out by the current events but burying your head in the steering wheel isn’t the best thing-” The tall purple haired girl said, popping her head into the car window again.</p><p>Kaoru- Kaoru Seta. Kaoru was the guitarist of the band HelloHappyWorld! She was popular among other girls for her princely attitude. She wasn’t all chalked up to what she seemed to be though. Misaki could tell, Kaoru was insecure, didn’t know half of the stuff she was saying, and would never admit to being afraid. All to impress her, ‘Kittens.’ While she was a very pretty girl, and an amazing smoothtalker, Misaki already knew it was all a big act.</p><p>Misaki looked up at Kaoru, the loose strands of her purple hair were tickling the top of her head. It was so hot outside. Why did this have to happen to her? </p><p>You may be wondering the current dilemma. Kokoro Tsurumaki, the eccentric leader of their band had been planning a camping trip. Which was great, Misaki was totally down to go camping with the band- all they were doing was visiting the Tsurumaki families private cabins, and staying there for a week. But, of course, something had to go wrong. Kaoru and Misaki were stranded in the middle of the woods.</p><p>“Misaki dear, I know my beauty is enough to cause heat stroke but you really must leave the car, you’ll pass out from the heat.”</p><p>Kaoru and Misaki of course had to do stuff when the Tsurumaki bus was taking off to the woods. Of course they did. Kokoro insisted they must go, the suits provided them a perfectly good car, a map to the cabins, food and water. Nothing could’ve gone wrong in that situation, right? But then something did- the car just decided to BREAK DOWN. Nothing seemed wrong with it, nothing sounded wrong with it, but it broke down. Of course it broke down, this stuff always happens to Misaki.</p><p>“Misaki dea-” Kaoru started.<br/>Misaki jolted up, just barely missing Kaoru’s head, “Yes- I know, sorry I’m getting out of the car!” Misaki said, stepping out of the driver’s seat and onto the dirt road. </p><p>“The cooler is still working, come have a refreshment with me kitten. We’ll converse about our predicament over iced drinks. That is sure to calm you down.” Kaoru suggested, brushing loose strands of hair out of her face. </p><p>Misaki sighed, “I guess a few drinks would be okay.” Misaki walked to the back of the car, and pulled out a decently sized cooler, “What do you want?”</p><p>“Ah, one sparkling water will suffice. I wouldn’t want to ruin my perfect complexion with soda. Of course, feel free to have a soda, Kitten. Nothing could ruin your beautiful face.” Kaoru said dramatically, sitting down in the empty space left in the trunk. </p><p>Misaki grabbed one soda, and one sparkling water, “Whatever you say Kaoru. You know you don’t have to keep your act up with me.” Misaki said, sitting down next to Kaoru.</p><p>Kaoru gingerly took the drink from Misaki’s hand. She tilted her head and looked at Misaki, “I have no idea what act you are referring to. Could it be that my greatness is too much for you to handle that you think it’s a facade, Misaki dear?” </p><p>No use getting through that barrier. Kaoru was tough as nails when it came to this act she was constantly performing. She wasn’t a prince, she was just a normal high school girl. Misaki supposed that Kaoru wouldn’t want anyone to see that side to her though, “Yeah sure…” Misaki, cracked open her soda and took a sip. </p><p>It was sweltering out. The sun shone bright on the two girls' faces. The inside of the leather car only made it worse. Why did they have to get stranded on one of the hottest days of the year? It wasn’t so bad though, at least she wasn’t in that sweltering Michelle costume. But oh, Misaki would give anything to be in the lovely air conditioned Tsurumaki cabins. </p><p>Kaoru fidgeted with the lid to her sparkling water before opening it, “So, Misaki- kitten.. Are you feeling better after resting on the steering wheel?” Kaoru asked, obviously a little put off by the acting question, Misaki could tell. </p><p>“I’m still upset. It’s not like the suits to give us a car that could just break down randomly. My WiFi and Data isn’t working, it’s hot out, and we’re in the middle of nowhere. It couldn’t get worse. But at least I have you with me, I’d die if I was alone.” Misaki said, sighing. </p><p>Kaoru gave Misaki a calculating look, it was as if she was trying to come up with the best possible thing to say to her. Finally she spoke, “Well then, we just have to find a way to get service. We must go on a journey to find the best possible service for your cell phone!” Kaoru declared, her drink shaking a bit as she held her hand in the air. </p><p>“Do you have any idea of where we’re supposed to get this service?” Misaki asked, sipping her soda. She gave Kaoru a skeptical look, while she had a lot of faith in Kaoru, Kaoru wasn’t exactly the smartest person. </p><p>“I- I’m working on that. Give me time, kitten.” Kaoru said, looking off into the distance. </p><p>Geez, such a drama queen, all the time. Though, finding service would be the best thing they could do at the moment. The suits would come right to them if they sent out a text to Kokoro. Hmm… what to do? </p><p>Misaki looked up, over the brim of her hat. It was hot, really hot. Way too hot to handle. The sun was still glaring down at the two girls, and it was reflecting off something in the distance. It was irritating Misaki’s eyes, she looked down at her soda and then back at the distance. Wait, that’s it! Out on top of the mountain in the distance, there was a cell tower, and power lines! There had to be cell service up there.</p><p>“Ah! Kaoru, I know how we can get service!” Misaki said, a weight being lifted from her chest. They wouldn’t have to push the car to the cabins or sleep out in the woods! They were saved if they could get to that mountain. </p><p>Kaoru looked down at Misaki and grinned, “Enlighten me, Misaki dear. I’m sure if the idea is coming from you it will be stellar!” </p><p>“There’s a cell tower and some power lines up on that mountain. Since this area is popular there’s bound to be some hiking trails too. We could hike up and get some service up there. We text Kokoro, and then we’re as good as saved.” Misaki said, proud of her idea, it was manageable and it’d only take about an hour to hike up the mountain. </p><p>“Up on the mountain?” Kaoru looked out to the mountain Misaki was referring too. Instead of joy lighting up Kaoru’s face, panic did, “Well uh- Misaki- That’s a wonderful idea but as Shakespeare would say-”</p><p>“I know you’re afraid of heights Kaoru.” Misaki said, crushing her soda can between her palms. It was pretty obvious Kaoru was, but she had assumed a hike wouldn’t be that bad, “You don’t have to come, I could just hike up alone.”</p><p>“Ah- Misaki-” Kaoru started.</p><p>“It’s fine Kaoru. I’ll go now, better now than during the night.” Misaki said, pocketing a soda and standing up. </p><p>“Misaki-” </p><p>Misaki started to walk off towards the direction of the mountain, ignoring Kaoru’s words.</p><p>“Misaki!” Kaoru grabbed Misaki’s arm, standing up from the trunk of the car. </p><p>Misaki spun around to face Kaoru. This was curious, was Kaoru actually going to act like herself, well her true self? Misaki tilted her head, waiting for Kaoru to speak up.</p><p>“I- Misaki. I realize that I do have a small, insignificant fear of heights. That is true. But I wish to come with you on this trip up the mountains. When I am braving my fears with you, it surely can’t be as bad as I think it is.” Kaoru said, determinant in her choice. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Misaki asked, her eyebrows scrunching up. While she did act out around Kaoru due to her idiocy, she really did care about Kaoru as a friend. She didn’t want to put Kaoru in an uncomfortable situation. </p><p>“Yes, I am sure. I mean how bad could it be?”</p><p>							------</p><p>“Misaki! I’m not sure about this at all! As the great bard said himself, ‘This is truly bad. Very truly bad!” Kaoru said, clutching onto a rope bridge for her dear life.</p><p>When Misaki wanted to hike up a mountain to get WiFi, she did not expect that they’d have to cross a junction over a cliff, “Kaoru you’re halfway across! I know you can do this, just don’t look down!” </p><p>	Kaoru was trembling from her core down to her feet. She really was scared of heights, and Misaki felt horrible. She was already across the bridge, the drop wasn’t that bad but it was nothing to sneer at. You’d definitely get a concussion just by impact of the water below, “Misaki- like the great bard s-said, ‘I cannot cross this bridge as it- it tempts me to not cross it.’ It’s shaking so much how can I not look down?” </p><p>	Misaki was pretty sure that Shakespeare didn’t say anything about bridges but she wasn’t about to bring that up, “Kaoru, you have to take slow steps, the bridge is stable you won’t fall! I promise!” They needed to keep going to get WiFi, but she was not leaving Kaoru at this junction. </p><p>	Kaoru took a shaky step forward, of course that just made the bridge shake even more. Kaoru yelped and retreated back two steps. Misaki hadn’t expected Kaoru to act this scared, she bottled it up quite a bit during their arial concert, but it was pretty noticeable, to her at least. Kaoru really was just a normal high school girl on the inside wasn’t she? </p><p>	Misaki didn’t know what to do, should they just walk back… No. She wasn’t doing that. She wasn’t giving up on this plan. She wasn’t giving up on herself. And she wasn’t going to give up on Kaoru. She walked back onto the bridge, it was shaking a lot from Kaoru. But that was fine, she wasn’t the one afraid of heights. </p><p>	“Misaki-” Kaoru glanced up at Misaki, she looked confused at the most. Confused and scared.</p><p>	“C’mon Kaoru. I know you can do this, you’re one of the strongest people I know, you’re smart, strong, and brave. I know you can do this, I know you can.” Misaki said, grabbing Kaoru’s two hands, and grasping them in hers. </p><p>	The sun was killing her, she could feel her sweat up against Kaoru’s. Kaoru’s hands felt dry and rugged from holding onto the rope bridge. She really was holding onto it for her life. Along with the dreadful heat Misaki felt guilt, she was making Kaoru go through this fear  of hers. This was… This was no time to mope though! They had to get across this bridge!</p><p>	 Misaki put a determined look on her face, she could do this, Kaoru could do this. “Kaoru, I’m going to walk backwards towards the end of the bridge. You’re going to follow me, you won’t fall, you won’t get hurt. I’m holding onto you, I won’t let you get hurt, just look at me. Just look at me and everything will be fine.” </p><p>	Kaoru opened her mouth to say something, but due to the shaking of the bridge all she did was nod.</p><p>	Misaki started walking back, one step at a time. The wooden planks that layered the bridge were evenly spaced out which made walking easy. Misaki could tell that Kaoru was still frightened based on all the shaking going on in Kaoru’s hands. Though it felt a little weird, probably because Kaoru was staring at her. Well of course that was her fault since she told Kaoru to keep her eyes on her only. But, they were just friends so it shouldn’t have mattered, right? </p><p>	Misaki felt her feet land on the gritty dirt trail that led them up the rest of the mountain. Soon, Kaoru’s two feet were on the grass as well, Misaki grinned and let go of Kaoru’s hands, “Look, you did it! See, it wasn’t that hard?”</p><p>	Kaoru’s shaking ceased when Misaki let go of her hands, “Ah- Yes! Though, I could not have done it without you Misaki, dear! Your determinant attitude led me through that crisis smoothly. You have my thanks.” Kaoru did a dramatic bow, which made Misaki roll her eyes.</p><p>	She was such a drama queen, honestly. “It was the least I could do Kaoru. Anything to help out a friend. We gotta keep going, you want to take a break?”</p><p>	“I’ll be fine, little kitten. We should continue on the path of our fate, to get our well deserved WiFi!” Kaoru said, pointing in the wrong direction.</p><p>	Misaki laughed a bit, “I’ll lead though, wouldn’t want you getting lost.”</p><p> </p><p>					-----</p><p>	God, why did it have to be so hot? It was so freaking hot outside Misaki felt like she might melt. They were pretty high up on the trail but nowhere close to the power lines. Still no service. Dammit. </p><p>	Misaki glanced at Kaoru, who was explaining the hidden depth behind one of Shakespeare’s many plays. Misaki hadn’t been paying attention to what Kaoru was saying but she was wondering something. She usually wasn’t able to ask Kaoru some stuff because the two other idiots, and Kanon were present. Kokoro and Hagumi didn’t really take stuff seriously, and while Kanon did, she was bad with words. But… they were alone, so it wouldn’t hurt to ask, right?</p><p>	“Hey- Kaoru. Could I ask you an off topic question?” Misaki asked, tilting her head to the side.</p><p>	Kaoru looked down questioningly, stopping her ramblings about Shakespeare, “Mm, yes Misaki, dear. You can ask me anything you please.” </p><p>	“Do you have a crush on Chisato?” </p><p>	Chisato Shirasagi. A child actor, and the bassist of Pastel*Palettes. She was a very serious and professional girl. While Misaki only knew surface level stuff about Chisato, Kaoru seemed to take a liking to Chisato… kind of. It seemed one sided, so she had always wondered. </p><p>	Kaoru seemed taken aback by this question, it was taking her a while to respond so Misaki piped up again, “Well- I mean you flirt with a lot of people but you always seemed to really like Chisato- Sorry for asking nevermind-”</p><p>	“No.” Kaoru said, smiling a bit, “It’s fine. While it’s true that Chisato and I are close as friends, neither of us share romantic attraction for each other. I mean as far as I know. Chisato and I have always been friends, since we were children in fact. So, I suppose we tease each other, but other than that, it doesn’t go any further.”</p><p>	“I see...  Sorry for asking again, I could tell you were put off by it.” Misaki said, scratching the back of her head. </p><p>	Kaoru gave out a small laugh, “It’s fine, kitten. We are alone on this mountain full of fear inducing obstacles, it’s commonplace to ask random questions.”</p><p>	“Yeah, I was hoping that you didn’t have a crush on Chisato, since she’s dating Kanon and all that.” Misaki said, cautiously stepping over a large rock.</p><p>	“Wait, what?” Kaoru asked, her face once again displaying her confusion, “I’ve never heard of such events- what are you referring to?” </p><p>	“Oh, you didn’t know? Well I guess only Kanon told me.” Misaki was surprised Kaoru didn’t know about the dating status between the two, “Kanon said that they started dating a few months ago, discreetly. Due to Chisato’s celebrity status they haven’t officially announced it, but I mean they do go out a lot, I could kind of tell they liked each other.”</p><p>	“This is a surprise to me entirely. Chisato never told me about this, I never thought they had any chemistry.” Kaoru said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.</p><p>	“That’s because you aren’t very observant.” Misaki said, laughing a bit. This was fun, she was having fun. She was glad that Kaoru didn’t like Chisato that way, but why was that such a relief to her? She knew that many girls adored Kaoru in that way, while Kaoru didn’t return the feelings, that didn’t bother her. But the thought of Kaoru liking someone else made her feel… weird inside. They were just friends, why should it matter to her. Stupid brain, shut up about Kaoru and focus on the trail. </p><p>	“I am too observant! Like, for instance, I can clearly observe that bear over there.” Kaoru said, pointing to a decently sized black bear, snuffling around in some bushes.</p><p>	“Aah! Oh god- Kaoru we have to go!” Misaki, scream whispered, grabbing Kaoru’s hand, and leading her through the trail quickly. The bear luckily seemed very uninterested in Kaoru and Misaki.</p><p>	After getting a good distance away from the bear, Misaki stopped to take a few breaths, “How long- How long did you know the bear was there?” Misaki asked, exasperated.</p><p>	“Oh, I only just saw it. Though, you lead us to safety quickly. As I would expect of the quick witted Misaki.” Kaoru said, giving her signature charming smile. God, that smile could get her anywhere with most girls. </p><p>	“Well at least you didn’t sit there idly while watching it, should we continue, I can tell that we’re getting close. Just another mile of hiking probably.” Misaki said, placing a hand on her forehead. </p><p>	It was still unbearably hot, at least Kaoru served as a nice source of shade while they were on the trail, no one deserved to be that tall. Why’d they have to go camping in August? They could’ve gone when it was way cooler, but no, they had to go in August. </p><p>	“Yes, we should continue. Then we’ll contact Kokoro and wait till she comes to our rescue! A plan concocted by my dear, Misaki is sure to be fleeting!” Kaoru said, pushing hair out of her face, sweat was causing it to stick to her face.</p><p>	Misaki laughed a bit, “C’mon you goof, before I melt in this heat.” Misaki said, tugging on Kaoru’s shirt. Despite the circumstances, Misaki was happy during this moment, she wouldn’t want to be in any other place than here. </p><p>						-----</p><p>“Misaki! We’ve made it to the wires! Your plan is coming to fruition!” Kaoru said, looking away from the cliffside that was presented in front of the two. </p><p>The brunette glanced over at Kaoru, it had only taken two hours of hiking, but they were finally up on the mountain, “Yeah, we really did do it. I’ll check my phone, you can go sit down, wouldn’t want to have you passing out on us.” Misaki said, pulling her phone out of her pocket. </p><p>“As you wish, little kitten. I will go sit near that tree, away from the cliffside!” Kaoru said, pointing to a small pine tree. </p><p>Misaki nodded and turned on her phone. Only five percent, oh geez, better do this fast. Misaki quickly swept into her contacts and found Kokoro’s number. Three bars, her Data was working, let’s do this. </p><p>‘Kokoro, if you haven’t noticed, Kaoru and I are late. Our car broke down in the middle of the private dirt roads. We’re about two hours away from the cabin, could you come and get us?’ Misaki texted, and sent! Now she just had to hope her phone would hold out. </p><p>Four percent, the message was taking a while to send, her Data was pretty crappy so it made. She just had to wait, she turned off her phone and paced around a little bit. What were they going to do if her phone died? Just hope for the best? Push their car the whole two hours to the cabin? Sleep in the car? Kaoru’s phone was already dead, they didn’t have a wireless charger. The anxiety of the situation was once again taking over her body, she felt like she was going to throw up…</p><p>“Misaki?”</p><p>Misaki turned around to see Kaoru staring at her. She felt her face flush, was Kaoru watching her pace around? That was somewhat embarrassing, it happened often that people saw her on the verge of panic, but Kaoru alone made her feel… funny... </p><p>“Are you okay? You look stressed.” Kaoru asked, tilting her head to the side. </p><p>“Oh- ha- I’m fine Kaoru, just waiting for the text to send.” Misaki said, glancing away from Kaoru.</p><p>“You obviously aren’t fine, Misaki Dear. You’re pacing and chewing on your nails.” Kaoru pointed out. </p><p>Oh. Misaki didn’t even notice that she was chewing on her nails. She only did that when she was under a lot of stress. She immediately removed her thumb from her lips, embarrassed Kaoru had noticed. She stayed silent in her embarrassment, she hated this, she could feel her face heating up.</p><p>Kaoru started patting the patch of grass next to her, “Come sit, I insist.” </p><p>Misaki hesitated, but walked over to Kaoru and sat down next to her. She put her phone to the side, and leaned her head back on the tree.</p><p>“You’re stressed, which is okay Misaki. You’re doing your best to get us out of this difficult situation, don’t strain yourself too much. Just relax for a bit.” Kaoru said, reassuringly, smiling down at Misaki. </p><p>Misaki felt her tense muscles relax. She could see why girls liked Kaoru, she was a very selfless person, she didn’t have a huge ego and she wasn’t a douche. Kaoru was just Kaoru. And that was a good thing. She leaned a little to the side, her cheek just barely touching Kaoru’s shoulder. Should she be doing that? Well they were just friends, so it shouldn’t matter right? </p><p>Kaoru let Misaki think in silence, it was comforting to say the least. Misaki took a deep breath, which immediately led to a weird floral scent filling her nose. Was that… Kaoru? Oh god was that Kaoru? It smelled really good. It’d make sense that Kaoru cleaned herself well because she constantly had girls grabbing at her, but why did it smell so good? </p><p>Geez Misaki! Calm yourself! You aren’t one of Kaoru’s silly fan girls that buys posters and fans that have Kaoru’s face on it. You didn’t scream when Kaoru entered a room, you were just her friend! </p><p>Misaki grabbed at her phone, three percent. The text had sent, and had been read. Her eyes lit up, Kokoro read it! Thank god! </p><p>“Mm? Did you get a response?” Kaoru asked, glancing at Misaki’s hands. </p><p>“No, but Kokoro’s typing. I’m so relieved.” Misaki said, happily sighing.</p><p>“Well she just responded, by the looks of it.” Kaoru said, smiling a bit. </p><p>Misaki quickly glanced down at her phone, Kokoro texted, ‘Oh! I’m sorry we didn’t know before :0, we’ll come get you in about two hours!! Send us your location, head back to your car, and stay safe!!! :D’</p><p>Misaki grinned, “Yes! She’s coming to get us! We just have to head back to the car!” Misaki stood up, stretching a bit. They were saved! Thank God, he had spared her this time!</p><p>Kaoru followed suit and stood as well, “This is such good news! We did it, Misaki!” Kaoru said, grinning as well. They were both unbelievably happy, they didn’t have to stay in an abandoned cold car for the night. </p><p>Misaki did something unexpected and hugged Kaoru, it was quick and random and she didn’t expect herself to do it. But she was so happy, how could she not? </p><p>“Oh-” Kaoru said, surprised  by the hug, she returned it quickly, “Shall we get going, wouldn’t want to keep the others waiting.” Kaoru suggested. </p><p>Misaki quickly parted from the hug feeling her embarrassment levels reach peak, “Haha- yeah let’s head back before it starts to get dark.” Misaki said, tapping a button on her phone and watching it shut off, “Let’s go.” </p><p>					-----</p><p>After a rigorous hike down the trail, unbearable heat, Kaoru getting scared at the bridge again, spotting another bear, and Misaki having to take a bathroom break, they made it back to the car.</p><p>The sun was setting, illuminating the sky with a hazy orange color. It was calming, to her surprise the car was in perfect condition, just as they left. Well not perfect, it still wouldn’t turn on, but the food was still there. Not many people went out into the middle of nowhere to go stay in floppy tents or log cabins, she guessed. </p><p>“Oh! Misaki the ice cream sandwiches aren’t melted… all the way.” Kaoru said, from the trunk of the car. They were both relatively hungry from the hours of hiking, Kaoru had suggested they eat some berries, but she wasn’t trusting either of their judgements on whether or not to eat unidentifiable berries. </p><p>Misaki walked to the back of the car, “They look kind of floppy… but I guess it works.” It was still sweltering outside, she hated August. She really didn’t mind moderate heat, but due to her recent endeavours involving Michelle, she had a new distaste for the heat. </p><p>“I’m sure that there’s more food at the cabin. Kokoro said it should be stocked up for eight people, lasting a week.” Kaoru said, handing Misaki an ice cream sandwich. </p><p>Oh yeah, the suits were staying with them as well. I guess they didn’t want her to be the babysitter of the dunces for an entire week. She peeled the wrapper off of her sandwich, and took a small bite. It was still cold, that was a good thing. </p><p>They stared at the sunset in silence, a mountain was slowly but surely covering up the light. The hike down was shorter than expected so the others hadn’t reached them yet, oh well they could wait. Misaki plopped down into the empty space left in the trunk, she was tired of standing. Her feet were sore from hiking and hitting rocks with the soles of them. </p><p>She watched as Kaoru followed suit, “They should be here soon, if I’m correct?” Kaoru asked, turning to look at Misaki. </p><p>“Yeah, they should be here soon. What, are you worried?” Misaki asked, tucking her knees to her chest. </p><p>“I think it’s natural to be a bit worried. The night brings much danger, but I’m sure I could protect you, little kitten.” Kaoru said, plastering on her fake persona, grinning. Her smile was barely illuminated by the fading sunset. </p><p>“Kokoro said in about two hours or so. There’s no need to be worried, Kaoru.” Misaki said, taking another bite of her sandwich. </p><p>The sun slowly bobbed down under the mountain. The sky was fading from crimson to purple. Like Kaoru. She laughed a little under her breath, Kaoru didn’t seem to take notice which saved her from having to explain a bad joke. Light purple, to purple, to violet, to blue. It was getting dark fast, nature sure was a mystery huh? </p><p>Kaoru’s general outline could be seen if Misaki concentrated hard enough. She was just finishing her sandwich… </p><p>…</p><p>“Kaoru. Thank you.” </p><p>“Mm? What for Misaki?” Kaoru asked, turning her face towards Misaki.</p><p>“For helping me through this. If I had gotten stranded out here all alone… well I don’t know what I’d do.. Freak out I guess. You really helped me through this, it seems you’re always helping me in some way, huh? I just wanted to say, thank you.” Misaki said, taking the final bite of her sandwich. </p><p>Kaoru paused, just for a moment. A quick moment, “You were the one who helped me, I wouldn’t have been able to cross that bridge without you. So I guess I should be the one thanking you.” Kaoru said, setting her sandwich down.</p><p>Misaki turned to face Kaoru, “We help each other out, right? We’re a team.” Misaki smiled a bit. Wait… since when was Kaoru so close to her? She could’ve sworn they were a good foot away from each other. But now… they were only a good inch away from each other. She could practically feel Kaoru’s heat on hers. </p><p>Misaki felt a wave of the strangest emotion come over her. What was this emotion? Yearning? She placed her hand on Kaoru’s, “Team, I like that word.” Misaki said, making eye contact with Kaoru.</p><p>Kaoru’s hand felt soft against hers, “You do?” </p><p>Misaki inched her face closer to Kaoru’s, “Yeah, I do.” How? They had just been in one of the worst situations possible, and now her lips were suddenly on Kaoru’s. </p><p>They were cold from the ice cream, Kaoru’s lip. Kaoru’s soft hand was intertwined with hers, she was taking in all of that good floral scent that lingered on Kaoru’s clothes. Why was she enjoying this so much? Was this wrong? It didn’t feel wrong. Kaoru didn’t seem to fight in protest, as her lips had stayed firmly locked on hers. She didn’t want this moment to end. Her body on Kaoru's, her lips on Kaoru’s, it just felt so right. </p><p>They stayed like that, for what felt like hours, until a bright light illuminated the car. A car was slowly driving up to them. </p><p>Kaoru parted from the kiss in alarm, “A-Ah- they’re here, let’s grab our bags and go-” She said quickly, picking up the bag she had prepared. She could practically see Kaoru’s red face in the darkness. She was one to talk, she was practically a tomato. </p><p>“Guys!” Kokoro’s high voice said, as the blonde scurried out of the car, Hagumi was right on her trail, “There you are!”</p><p>The timid Kanon, jumped out of the car as well, “We were so worried! I’m so glad you two are alright!” </p><p>They were here. They were there to get them. They were saved. But why did she suddenly feel upset that the moment had ended? She grabbed her bag and staggered towards the three others. </p><p>Kaoru was already walking to the car. The headlights illuminated her rosy cheeks, she was looking at Misaki. She looked flustered, and embarrassed. </p><p>“Misaki?” Kanon asked, the shorter girl was standing next to her, “You okay? You look like you saw a ghost.” </p><p>“I’m fine Kanon. Just peachy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pool Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kaoru explores new emotions that she didn't realize she had for Misaki.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 2 of Camping</p><p>{Kaoru’s POV}</p><p>‘Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.’ - William Shakespeare</p><p>	No matter how many Shakespeare quotes Kaoru read up on, the great bard could not explain the type of feeling she was experiencing at this moment. </p><p>	Kaoru discarded her book to the side of the bathtub she had been lounging in for a good hour. Yesterday has started off normally, inconveniences were bound to show up, such as the car breaking down. That was okay, they went to find WiFi. They had to cross a bridge, that was okay, Misaki helped her across. It had been a perfectly normal day, but she couldn’t get Misaki Okusawa off of her mind. </p><p>	She really didn’t have a crush on anyone, she adored each and every one of her fans, she thought everyone on this earth was somehow a good person. She enjoyed impressing all of her fans to the best of her ability. Though, of course she couldn’t impress everyone. Chisato had always been one tough person to crack due to their closeness, but Misaki had always been a wall. She didn’t squeal when you made a pretty face at her, she just disregarded it as another strange happening in her life. It was always peculiar to her, and she assumed that Misaki didn’t like her in that way. Then why did Misaki Okusawa kiss her last night?? </p><p>	Kaoru pressed her fingers to her lips, it hadn’t been her first kiss but it still felt different to her. Don’t get her wrong, she enjoyed the kiss, she really did. There was no problem with it, she enjoyed Misaki’s presence, she liked girls- so why? Why did she feel so stirred up inside? </p><p>	“Kaoru-Kun!” Hagumi’s light voice said, knocking on the bathroom door, “We’re going to have breakfast in thirty minutes! You should get out soon!” </p><p>	“Ah, yes I was just getting out, Hagumi! I’ll be out soon.” Kaoru replied, sitting up in the bath.</p><p>	“Okay!” Hagumi said, the patter of her feet signalling she had left the area. </p><p>	Kaoru dunked her hair under the water, she did have to hurry up, she had just been thinking about Misaki all morning. She didn’t want to clog up the bathroom even longer than she needed to. She pulled the drainage plug and went to brush her hair. She was going to act the same as always today. She wasn’t going to dote on Misaki, Misaki probably wouldn’t like that. Just act the same, provide a decent amount of attention to the others. That wouldn’t be hard. Yeah, that’s easy. </p><p>	Kaoru tied her hair into her signature ponytail, letting a comfortable amount of strands fall out in front of her face and in the back. Okay, get dressed, talk to everyone, act normal. It’s not that hard, eat breakfast, do whatever Kokoro has cooked up for the day. It was only a week, an awkward start to a week, but a manageable week. </p><p>	Kaoru got dressed and exited the bathroom. When Kokoro called the cabin, decently sized, she lied. It was huge, there was a room for everyone, two bathrooms, a dining hall, a kitchen, a lounging room, there was a balcony as well. It was a lot bigger than she expected. At least that left her to her own thoughts without having to worry about the others seeing her wonky behavior last night. </p><p>	How embarrassing the rest of last night was, she had barely talked to anyone. Neither had Misaki, she supposed the others took it as them being tired from hiking for hours. And that was true, they were considerably tired from the hikes, but she could’ve at least talked to the others a bit more. She could’ve put in more effort. Oh well, less lamenting, she had a whole week ahead of herself! A whole week of different things that didn’t circulate around Misaki. </p><p>	 She found her way to the lounging room, where she saw Kokoro, Hagumi, Kanon, and Misaki, sitting on the various seats. Kokoro was sharing a seat with Hagumi, they were flipping through channels on the television at the back of the room. Kanon and Misaki were sitting together on the couch. Misaki was not a morning person, she could tell, she was lazily bobbing her head up and down from drowsiness. Kanon was staring at the T.V, she was probably too anxious to tell Kokoro and Hagumi that she wanted to stick to one channel. It was time to make her presence known. </p><p>	“Ah, good morning kittens! I apologize for not arriving earlier, how did you all sleep?” Kaoru said, giving her signature smile. </p><p>	The four glanced over at her, smiles plastered on three out of the four girls faces. Misaki was once again a wall, she couldn’t crack. </p><p>	“I slept well! The beds are so cosy here!” Kokoro said, setting down the remote in her hand, just to have Hagumi grab it and flip through more channels. </p><p>	“I slept well too! No complaints! The beds were a little fluffy though, it felt like I was on a cloud.” Hagumi said, finally sticking to a random American game show.</p><p>	Kanon laughed a bit under her breath, “Y-Yeah, it was a little hard to fall asleep for me. I guess it’s because we were in different beds than normal.. They’re hard to get used to.” Kanon said, smiling. </p><p>	“Eh, I slept fine.” Misaki said, her response being as blunt as ever. </p><p>	“She slept like a log, I could barely get her up.” Kanon said, laughing again. </p><p>	“I couldn’t fall asleep last night. The air conditioner in my room was right next to my ear, and when I finally figured out how to turn it off it was midnight. Then I woke up at 3 AM because my room was too hot, so I had to turn the A/C back on and let my room cool down, and then turn it back off so I could sleep.” Misaki said, exasperated. </p><p>	“Oh, I could always have it moved for you. It shouldn’t be that hard, I’ll just ask the suits.” Kokoro said, tilting her head to the side, “I’ll go ask them now! C’mon Hagumi!” Kokoro said, jumping out of her seat and running to the kitchen.</p><p>	“Okay!” Hagumi said, in equal enthusiasm, running after her. Those two were always so full of energy.</p><p>	“You don’t have to inconvenience them like that- I- Okay- it’s no use talking them out of something huh?” Misaki said, sighing, leaning up against the couch arm.</p><p>	“Well, it is Kokoro and Hagumi. What do you expect?” Kanon said smiling, she glanced over at Kaoru, “Oh, come sit down Kaoru.” Kanon said, patting the spot next to her. </p><p>	Kaoru sat down, and watched the game show. Neither Kanon or Misaki weren’t saying much, Kanon was still watching the show as well, while Misaki remained half asleep. </p><p>	Maybe she should say something to Misaki? No no, not know. Kanon was in the room, and Misaki probably wasn’t in the mood to talk about it. She wasn’t sure that she really wanted to talk about it either. Perhaps when they found another moment alone… </p><p>	Kaoru glanced back at the T.V, she could only understand the show based on the subtitles. The people were running on obstacle courses, above pools of mud. None of the people seemed like they were experienced for such obstacle courses, she supposed that was the comedy factor of the show. Strange. </p><p>	Soon enough, Kokoro and Hagumi ran back into the room, still full of energy, “They said they could do it! Also breakfast is ready! Come on!” Kokoro said, gesturing to follow them. </p><p>	Kanon nudged Misaki, and they both got up, following those two balls of energy to the kitchen. She followed suit, arriving at the lavish dining hall, displaying a large plate of pancakes, various beverages placed out for each of them, and the three suited women, standing at the back of the room. </p><p>	Kaoru sat down to have one of the suits rush to her service, she barely had to say a word before they poured her a cup of tea. They already had Kokoro’s food and beverages ready, they must have her preferences nailed down huh? Kanon quickly got tea similar to hers, Hagumi got milk, and Misaki received a coffee to cure her fatigue. </p><p>	“Thank you for the meal! Let’s dig in!” Kokoro declared, taking a bite of her pancakes, drenched in syrup. </p><p>	She took a small bite of her pancakes, she watched as Hagumi poured copious amounts of syrup onto her pancakes and Misaki drank her coffee. Kanon was waiting for the syrup, “A-Ah Hagumi- you’re going to use all of the syrup-”</p><p>	“Don’t worry Kano-Chan-Senpai! I’ll leave just enough for you and Mii-kun!” Hagumi said, closing the syrup bottle, satisfied with the dripping mess of syrup on her pancakes. </p><p>	Kanon took the bottle of syrup from Hagumi, pouring a good amount on and passing it to Misaki.</p><p>	Misaki took the bottle and poured barely a drop of syrup before discarding the bottle.</p><p>	“So, Kaoru-Kun, Mii-Kun. What’d you do when you were stranded out there? Anything interesting?” Hagumi asked, taking a large bite of her pancakes. </p><p>	This sprang both of the girls attention. Kaoru opened her mouth but Misaki got to the conversation first, “Nothing that interesting, we went to get service and texted you guys for help. It was pretty simple.”</p><p>	“Yes, it was quite the journey. We traversed over the mountains, and crossed mile long gaps just to reach out to you guys. A journey which is worthy of the title, fleeting.” Kaoru said, dramatically, spicing up Misaki’s dull story.</p><p>	“She’s over exaggerating. We had to cross a bridge and hike for a while. We did see a bear though, twice.” Misaki said, shrugging. </p><p>	“A bear? Th-That must’ve been scary considering it was wild-” Kanon said, frowning a bit. </p><p>	“Maybe it knows Michelle! I wish we could’ve talked to it while we were out there.” Kokoro piped up, grinning. </p><p>	The mention of Michelle caused Misaki to exhale sharply and roll her eyes. She took another long drink of her coffee, yep, she was not a morning person. </p><p>	“Yeah, I wish Michelle could’ve come! But she said she was too busy!” Hagumi said, pouting a bit.</p><p>	“Yes, but we must respect Michelle, she is a bear of mystery.” Kaoru added in.</p><p>	“W-Well, at least you two are okay. I’m glad you didn’t get hurt.” Kanon said, changing the subject from Michelle.</p><p>	Michelle was an odd subject for everyone in the group. While she was aware, yes Misaki was wearing a bear costume and pretending to be Michelle, she wasn’t going to tell Kokoro and Hagumi this. If they wanted to believe that a pink and white bear that could talk was real, who was she to stop them. Though she was always at a loss for how to act on that subject, Misaki was always put out by the thought that three people didn’t believe she was Michelle. She tried her best to comfort Misaki her best but it was hard when she was trying to please everyone. </p><p>	The group continued their eating for about five minutes, with small snippets of conversation here and there. Kokoro was surprisingly the one who was talking the least, she wondered why. Maybe she should ask her.</p><p>	Kaoru opened her mouth to talk until Kokoro’s eyes lit up and she stood up, “I have an idea!”</p><p>	Kanon flinched in her seat, surprised with Kokoro’s sudden burst of energy, “Huhhh? W-What is it Kokoro?” Kanon asked, setting down her fork.</p><p>	“Yes, enlighten us kitten.” Kaoru said, interested in whatever Kokoro had cooked up this time. </p><p>	“Well I was thinking, what fun thing were we going to do today. I was thinking about hiking but then I remembered how you and Misaki hiked all day! And so, I was thinking for a long time, what fun thing to do? And then I remembered, there’s a lake near the cabin! Our own private lake! We should go swimming! Let’s go swimming!” Kokoro said, a large grin stretching across her face.</p><p>	“What a great idea Kokoron! I brought my swimsuit, and I think everyone else did too!” Hagumi said, agreeing with Kokoro.</p><p>	“Eh? But won’t there be animals in the lake? And won’t it be kind of dirty?” Misaki asked, rubbing her eyes, she was finally waking up fully.</p><p>	“The lake gets cleaned every year! A big deep clean! And there isn’t dirt at the bottom of the lake there’s marble or something.” Kokoro said, reassuring Misaki, “Right?” Kokoro turned around at the three suited women at the back of the room. The three quickly nodded, affirming Kokoro’s words.</p><p>	“Oh, so it’s just a pool. Hmm, yeah I think that’d be fun.” Misaki said, setting down her cup of coffee.</p><p>	“Th-That’s the spirit Misaki.” Kanon said, smiling at Misaki, “It’d be a good way to beat the heat as well.” </p><p>	“Yes, to conquer the opposing force of heat we could swim in Kokoro’s family lake. What a fleeting plan.” Kaoru said, smiling as well.</p><p>	Hagumi stood up, alongside Kokoro, “That’s everyone then! When are we going Kokoron?” </p><p>	Kokoro looked up in thought for a split second, “Mmmmm, we can go anytime we want to. Nobody has plans right?”</p><p>	“I just have to brush my hair and find my swimsuit.” Misaki said, stretching a bit in her seat, “How far out is this lake? I don’t want to hike out to a lake in the middle of the woods.”</p><p>	“Huh? It’s right next to the cabin. Did you not notice it?” Kokoro asked, as if on cue the suits moved the curtains of a window, displaying a large clean pool right next to the cabin.</p><p>	Kanon laughed a little, “Well Misaki and Kaoru did come to the cabin in the dark. So I guess we can’t blame them.” </p><p>	Kaoru nodded in agreement, “Misaki and I were out of sorts when  we got back, Misaki didn’t explore the cabin like I did when we got back.” </p><p>	“It doesn’t matter that I didn’t see it before, I see it now. I’ll go find my swimsuit, I’m assuming you guys are doing the same?” Misaki asked, standing up.</p><p>	“Yeah! Lake party! Lake party!” Hagumi cheered, heading out of the kitchen. </p><p>	Kaoru watched as Kokoro and Hagumi scurried out of the kitchen, leaving just her and the other two, “Those two bundles of energy, always on the move.” Kaoru said, with a laugh. </p><p>	Kanon laughed along, “Yeah, what’re we going to do with them?” Kanon glanced at Misaki, “You coming?”</p><p>	“Oh yeah, I’m coming.” Misaki said, snapping out of a daze. She walked to the kitchen door, before exiting, she made a very neutral look at Kaoru. It didn’t look angry or happy, just an acknowledgement of your existence kind of look.</p><p>	WHAT WAS THAT?! What was that look- why did Kaoru feel funny about that look- was she mad or something? Misaki wasn’t the kind of person to hold grudges- so she doubted she was mad. She didn’t look mad at Kaoru. STILL- Ughhh- the butterflies were back again. Countless butterflies, thinking about Misaki was one thing, but actually interacting with her?? A whole different story, she was that emotional wall. When she put it up- it was almost impossible to bring it down. </p><p>	Alright Kaoru, keep it together, Misaki is just your friend. She is just your friend who kissed you under the moonlight, on an August afternoon, and you liked it a lot. That’s just a normal friend thing to do, right? Oh, who was she kidding? That was not a normal friend thing, she wished she could talk about it with Misaki. She really wished she could- but how was she supposed to bring it up? FOCUS, Kaoru. You’re acting like yourself today, not a staggering stuttering ball of confusion. Go find your swimsuit, have fun with the others. It’s not hard. Let them have fun, let them be happy.</p><p>	Kaoru quickly went to her room and found her swimsuit, neatly packed with her other clothes. Just a normal black two piece and a purple see through skirt coverup. As she recalled, Chisato had just mailed it to her one day telling her that she’d look good in it. Chisato was a very considerate friend, even if she seemed callous at times. Maybe she’d call her tonight. </p><p>	Kaoru changed, she looked good. Chisato was right about the coverup looking good. She usually wasn’t one for two pieces, but the coverup really made it feel a lot nicer. </p><p>	As Kaoru was looking at herself in the mirror she heard a sharp knock at her door, “Kaoru-Kun! Are you ready to go yet?” Hagumi’s voice said, excitedly.</p><p>	“Ah yes, Hagumi!” Kaoru said, opening her door, “I was just lamenting over the fact that my kittens won’t be able to see me swimming today. Poor things.”</p><p>	“Yeah, Hii-Chan was telling me how she wanted to see you in a swimsuit. She’s so silly. Anyways! Let’s get going! Times wasting!” Hagumi said, her mood shifting from a neutral thinking state to her regular energetic state.</p><p>	Kaoru quickly slipped her shoes on, she nodded and followed Hagumi. There she saw Kokoro, Kanon, and Misaki, lounging in the T.V room. That game show that was on before was still playing. </p><p>	“Kaoru-Kun is ready! Let’s go!” Hagumi said, running up to Kokoro, clinging onto her arm. </p><p>	Kanon nodded, “Yeah let’s go.” Kanon said, nudging Misaki. </p><p>	Misaki was wearing small jean shorts, and a sweatshirt, the zipper was open and you could just barely see the teal bikini top peeking out of it. Yeah, Misaki never struck her as someone who liked swimming a lot. But, she looked kind of cute- NO weird thoughts calm down. </p><p>	Misaki glanced away from the T.V, she was still drinking her coffee, “Yeah, yeah I’m coming-” Just as she took another sip of the coffee, she glanced at the other four, which for some reason caused her to almost cough up her coffee. </p><p>	“A-Ah! Misaki! Are you okay?” Kanon asked, turning to Misaki, who was still coughing a bit. </p><p>	Misaki’s face was flushed, “I-  I’m fine I just got surprised for no reason-” Misaki said, putting a hand to her chest. </p><p>	“Don’t scare us like that- Are you just tired? Do you need to sleep some more?” Kanon said, tilting her head. </p><p>	“No no- Kanon I’m fine, let’s go swim.” Misaki said, setting her coffee down. </p><p>						-----</p><p>	The pool was massive and that wasn’t an over exaggeration. No wonder Kokoro called it a lake, it was a lake… just with chlorine and water filters. </p><p>	“Woah- it’s bigger than I thought it was-” Kanon said, her eyes widening at the sheer size of the pool.</p><p>	“How much money does Kokoro’s family have anyways?” Misaki mumbled, with a little laugh. </p><p>	Pool chairs were lined up under umbrellas next to the pool. There was a large diving board, suspended high up in the air, which Kaoru planned on not going on. Floaties were scattered around the pool here and there. </p><p>	“Yay! Let’s have some fun guys!” Kokoro yelled, before jumping into the pool. </p><p>	Hagumi cheered a bit before jumping in with Kokoro. Two small splashes emerged from the impact of the two jumping in. </p><p>	Kanon examined the pool, “Oh! Look at that adorable jellyfish floaty!” Kanon said, pointing to an inflatable tube that looked like a jellyfish. And as if she had super speed she was already rushing over to the floaty. </p><p>	Kaoru looked to her side, there was Misaki. She was just… standing there. She seemed to be looking off into space again, she had been doing that all day. Maybe she was just tired. </p><p>	“Are you going to go swim?” Kaoru asked, looking down at the brunette. </p><p>	Misaki snapped out of her daze and looked up in return, “Oh- yeah I just got distracted. I was trying to figure out how deep that pool goes. There’s no markings on the side of it. Kokoro told me that it goes down to fifty- she didn’t specify whether it was centimeters, or meters- just fifty.” </p><p>	“I’d guess meters, that is actually rather deep. There’s a shallow end over on the other side of the pool I believe.” Kaoru said, pointing to the opposite side of the pool they were at. The diving board was on the side they were at currently. </p><p>	“Yeah- I guess I just haven’t swam in a while. I mean, I can swim. I’m just-” Misaki sighed, “Thinking… are you swimming?”</p><p>	“Yes, I’m planning to swim, I’d just have to take off my coverup.” Kaoru said, smiling down at Misaki.</p><p>	Misaki took a long good look at Kaoru, “You actually look pretty good in that. I bet Rimi would be blowing up my phone if she saw you in it.” Misaki said, laughing a bit.</p><p>	Kaoru felt her cheeks flush, she usually didn’t blush at compliments. Perhaps she was only blushing due to the recent circumstances, but it felt nice to be complimented by Misaki. “Why thank you, Misaki Dear. Flattery will get you everywhere.”</p><p>	Misaki smiled a bit, “I’m going to go catch up with Kanon, and make sure she doesn’t fall into the pool by accident and scare herself.” Misaki said, pointing at Kanon, who was fumbling around with the jellyfish inflatable. </p><p>	“Alright, have fun.” Kaoru said, waving as Misaki walked off. Misaki wasn’t mad at her! Successful conversation, minimal awkwardness. Yep, she was going to be able to function this week, she was going to be fine. What was she even worrying about in the first place? </p><p>	Kaoru sat down on one of the lounge chairs, the sun was already doing a great job of making everything unbearably hot. It was only 11 in the morning, and the August sun decided to do god's work and make everything sweltering.</p><p>	A few minutes was all it took to get Kaoru to take off her cover up and dip her feet in the water. It was chilled just to the perfect temperature, so that the water would still cool you down without making you shiver. She watched as Kokoro and Hagumi swam after each other, splashing each other every few seconds. Kanon was now bobbing around in the water, clutching onto the jellyfish inflatable. Misaki was sitting next to her, not in the water laughing a bit. She looked happy, that was good. </p><p>	“Kaoru!” Kokoro’s voice called out, she was swimming her way, Hagumi by her side. </p><p>	“Ah, hello Kokoro, Hagumi. Is there something you need?” Kaoru asked, peering down at the two girls.</p><p>	“Come swim with us! We’re going to get everyone in the pool to do a chicken fight!” Hagumi said, propping her head up against the pool tile. </p><p>	“Chicken… fight..?” Kaoru asked, tilting her head. What in the world is a chicken fight?</p><p>	“Oh! It’s a chicken fight- two groups of people fight in teams. One person sits on their team members shoulders, and starts duking it out with the opposing team’s top member. The ones on the bottom have to make sure the team stays stable and stuff. And if someone falls on a team then they lose!” Kokoro explained, making hand gestures that had nothing to do with the topic. </p><p>	“Since we have five people, we can change teams and have a referee. That way everyone gets a turn!” Hagumi enthused. </p><p>	Well if they wanted to have a chicken fight, who was to stop them? “That sounds very fun! I’m sure Kanon and Misaki would love to participate in such an activity.” Kaoru said, encouragingly.</p><p>	“Yay! Let’s go tell them! Mii-Kun! Kano-Chan-Senpai!” Hagumi yelled, before diving into the water. </p><p>	Kaoru slipped into the pool, it was sort of chilly, but it was relief from the heat of the sun. She hadn’t gone swimming for a long time, now that she thought about it. It was nice to be able to freely move in fluid, it was a lot different than bathing, swimming is an activity that is often taken for granted. </p><p>	She swam to the other side of the pool, Hagumi was explaining the chicken fighting thing to Misaki and Kanon. </p><p>	“Are you sure half of us could even carry each other’s weight? I mean not all of us are that strong upper body wise-” Misaki asked, unsure of the idea. </p><p>	“Then you’ll just go on top Misaki! You look like a light person. Can’t you carry Hagumi?” Kokoro asked, tilting her head. </p><p>	“Well, I never said I couldn’t. I could carry everyone here except for Kaoru probably. She’s too tall.” Misaki said, shaking her head. </p><p>	“You’re just scared I’m gonna knock you off of someone’s shoulders aren’t you Mii-Kun?” Hagumi teased.</p><p>	“H-Hagumi-” Kanon started.</p><p>	“Fine. I’ll play just so I can prove that I’m not scared.” Misaki said, sighing. She proceeded to take off the sweatshirt she was wearing over her swimsuit top. </p><p>It was a light teal swimsuit top, it was pretty normal otherwise, two straps holding up the suit, some frills in the front. It honestly did look cute on Misaki, and that was normal for a friend to think! A friend can call their friend cute. She called her kittens cute all the time and it was still a neutral statement!  Yeah!</p><p>			ROUND ONE of Chicken Fighting</p><p>		Kokoro and Kanon	VS	Kaoru and Hagumi</p><p>The first fight, Misaki stayed to watch from the sidelines. She was giving the rest of them calculating looks, was she formulating a plan? Who knew with Misaki. </p><p>Kaoru crouched down to let Hagumi get on her shoulders. She was going to be the one on the bottom for all the fights either way. Out of the rest of the girls, Misaki was by far the strongest and even she admitted she wouldn’t be able to lift Kaoru. It wasn’t like she didn’t mind, it wasn’t really in her best interest to try and knock Kanon off of Kokoro’s shoulders. </p><p>Kokoro was a lot stronger in her upper body than Kaoru thought she was, she was actually lifting Kanon with ease. She was whispering affirmations to Kanon who was nervously shaking up on Kokoro’s shoulders. </p><p>“Alright, everyone ready?” Misaki asked, leaning up against one of the pool walls. </p><p>“Yep!” Everyone said in reply. </p><p>“Alright- Three, two, one, fight!”</p><p>“Forward Kaoru-Kun! Forward!” Hagumi said, pointing forward. </p><p>“As you wish, Hagumi.” Kaoru said, walking forward till they were a decent distance between Kokoro and Kanon. </p><p>Hagumi leaned forward, grabbing Kanon’s arms, pushing with force, “Stand your ground, Kaoru-Kun!” </p><p>Kaoru stood in place, despite Kanon’s pushes back, Hagumi had strong arms so she didn’t have to try hard. Must be all that softball, it paid off. After a few pushes, Hagumi had successfully pushed Kanon off of Kokoro’s shoulders. Kokoro had slipped a bit but kept her ground. </p><p>“Fuee-” Kanon said, popping her head out of the water, “Hagumi is so strong.” She said, frowning. </p><p>“Aww we lost! That’s okay though! It was fun!” Kokoro said, grinning, grabbing Kanon's hand and helping her up. </p><p>“Don’t worry Kanon, you know what they say about losing. ‘The loss is immeasurable and so is the love we leave behind.’” Kaoru said, putting her hands to her chest. </p><p>“Wow! Kaoru-Kun! That’s so cool!” Hagumi said, happily.</p><p>“You’re acting like someone died.” Misaki said, laughing, “C’mon next round.” </p><p>			ROUND TWO of Chicken Fighting</p><p>     Hagumi and Kokoro VS Misaki and Kanon</p><p>	The next round ensued, she had decided to stay out for this round. Surprisingly Kanon was on the bottom of her team, she had insisted. I guess she didn’t want to be possibly pushed into the pool again; which was fair. </p><p>	Kokoro hopped onto Hagumi’s shoulders, those two… she really couldn’t tell which team would win this time. While Misaki had superior upper body strength compared to Kokoro- Kokoro and Hagumi were a power couple. With an equal amount of energy and optimism, they were practically on the same wavelength. And ever since they started dating, they could almost always communicate with discrete motions. They may not be that quick witted on the surface but they could conquer anything due to their communication skills. </p><p>	“Alright! I’m assuming everyone is ready?” Kaoru asked, taking the former position of Misaki in the last match. </p><p>	Everyone nodded or cheered in agreement. </p><p>	“Start!”</p><p>	Kanon and Misaki started to take the offense by walking towards the other two. For some reason Kokoro and Hagumi weren’t moving. What were those two up to? Kanon stopped walking and Misaki lunged for the attack. It was almost as if Kokoro had some sort of super speed, she shot her hands forwards and grabbed Misaki’s sides. Kaoru tilted her head, was Kokoro going to push her off? No, she didn't, she did quite the opposite, she started tickling Misaki. </p><p>	“Wh-Wha- Kokoro- What’re you- Ahaha- KOKORO- AHAH-” Misaki started trembling as Kokoro started tickling her sides. Yes, the emotional wall that was Misaki, was ticklish. Misaki continued laughing with the occasional yelling in between.</p><p>	“M-Misaki! Misaki- you’re making me shake-” Kanon said, stumbling a bit. Ah, so this was the two’s plan. If Kokoro tickled Misaki then she’d cause the weaker Kanon to lose her balance. Like she thought, those two were a perfect team. </p><p>	“I’m sorry Kanon I- AHAHA- haha-” Misaki said, as Kokoro went for another tickling attack. Kaoru had to admit, while watching from the sidelines, that Misaki was acting very cute. She really couldn’t help herself from thinking that. Misaki always had her cute side. </p><p>	Misaki was a very closed off person who didn’t really express her real emotions for the benefit of others, but when she opened up emotionally to people. When she showed joy or laughter like this, when she was just happy. It was cute. When Misaki was happy, she was cute. </p><p>	Kokoro and Hagumi were going to win this one, for sure, Kokoro would probably push Misaki off if Kanon found a way to keep her balance. </p><p>	“Kokoro- haha- stop it- Stop it-” Misaki said between laughs, “I said stop!” Misaki said, lunging forward and pushing Kokoro. Kokoro immediately toppled over to Kaoru’s surprise, that physical strength Misaki had- how could she forget. Misaki, while letting loose once and awhile, was a thing she did, but she was still Misaki. She supposed that Misaki could channel out that laidback energy for her own sake. And that sake was winning a chicken fight. </p><p>“Kokoron!” Hagumi shouted, before also toppling into the water. </p><p>“Ticklings are unfair and you know it!” Misaki said, crossing her arms while Kanon regained her balance. </p><p>“Aww, but you were having so much fun Mii-kun. Right, Kaoru-kun? Mii-kun was having a lot of fun up there.” Hagumi said, spitting out some water.</p><p>Kaoru perked up a bit, “Yes, you were. It’s nice to hear you laugh Misaki, you always look so happy.” Kaoru said, smiling. </p><p>Misaki sighed, but nevertheless, smiled, “Thanks, Kaoru. I guess we should start round three?” </p><p>“Yeah, since I’ve lost twice in some rounds then I should sit out this time. Misaki and Hagumi are the two people who toppled the most people so- Misaki and Hagumi should choose teams and then fight!” Kokoro said, swimming up to the pool edge. </p><p>“Oh, oh! I want Kano-Chan-Senpai!” Hagumi said, waving her hand in the air, “She’s really good at keeping her balance despite shaking. Can I have her?” Hagumi asked, looking at Kokoro.</p><p>“Yes! That leaves Kaoru and Misaki as a team. That works out doesn’t it?” Kokoro asked. </p><p>Misaki paused for a moment, “Yes, I think that works out perfectly.” </p><p>					-----</p><p>			ROUND 3 of Chicken Fighting<br/>				       (FINALS)<br/>		Kanon and Hagumi	VS	Kaoru and Misaki</p><p>After much discussion of what the finals rules were going to be, the no tickling rule was finally instated. There shall be no tickling of Misaki while she was on top of Kaoru during this round, no matter how cute it is. </p><p>“Alright Kaoru- This should be easy depending on the approach Hagumi and Kanon take. Do you think you can keep your balance well?” Misaki asked, kicking her feet in the pool.</p><p>“Yes, I must be good at keeping my balance on the stage, or what would I be? An actor? No, a fool.” Kaoru replied, affirming Misaki’s question. </p><p>“...Uh-huh. Okay. So you can do it. That’s good.” Misaki said, standing up. She glanced at Kanon and Hagumi, “Hey are you two ready?”</p><p>“I’m always ready! Let’s do this!” Hagumi said, jumping into the pool, </p><p>“Okay! Everyone get into your positions and we’ll start!” Kokoro said, enthusiastically. She was a much better referee than she or Misaki was by a long shot. </p><p>Kaoru felt Misaki climb up onto her shoulders, she was surprisingly light. She could feel the rough texture of Misaki’s shorts on her shoulders, oh god please don’t be weird about this. It was hard not to, but she wasn’t going to get distracted because she was having… weird thoughts about Misaki. </p><p>“Ready! Set! Go! Fight!”</p><p>Kanon slowly started walking over to the two, Misaki tapped Kaoru’s shoulder, telling her to go faster, basically. Kaoru walked forward until they were a meter away from the others. </p><p>Misaki lunged forward using the same tactic Hagumi had used before on Kanon. Hagumi was quicker than Kanon though, she grabbed Misaki’s hands before she could go for her arms. They started pushing against each other, they were pretty equal in strength, the stability from Kanon was helping out Hagumi though. </p><p>They stayed that way for a few minutes, it seemed like it was going to be a battle of who gave out first. Hagumi suddenly got closer to Misaki, she got close to Misaki’s ear specifically and whispered something into her ear. </p><p>Misaki suddenly loosened her grip on Hagumi and Kaoru, “Wha- What Hagumi!” Her face flushed right before Hagumi took the opportunity to push Misaki off of Kaoru.</p><p>“Misaki!” Kaoru said before watching Misaki topple into the water. </p><p>“I win! Alright!” Hagumi said, happily, jumping off of Kanon. <br/>Kanon laughed a bit, “Yay!”</p><p>Misaki popped her head out of the water, she wasn’t saying anything but she looked embarrassed.</p><p>Kaoru reached her hand into the water, “You okay?” </p><p>Misaki paused for a second, but grabbed her hand, “Yeah, I’m fine.” Misaki said, sighing. </p><p>“That was fun wasn’t it?” Kaoru asked, as Misaki stood up. </p><p>Misaki tilted her head to the side, “Yeah… it’s always fun when I’m with you guys.” </p><p>					-----</p><p>After Hagumi received many congratulations, hugs, and kisses from Kokoro everyone had settled down. Kaoru sat down in a lounging chair, Kanon and Misaki were talking to each other, but Kanon looked worried. </p><p>“Misaki, are you sure you’re alright?” Kanon asked. Was there something wrong with Misaki?</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine it’s just a scratch. I’m going to go patch it up back in the cabin.” Misaki said, sighing.</p><p>“Are you sure, I can’t help- I want to-” Kanon started.</p><p>“No, no. I’m fine.” Misaki said, walking off. </p><p>“Oh.. Misaki what’re we going to do with you?” Kanon asked, shaking her head as Misaki walked off. </p><p>Kaoru felt an urge. A bad urge? No. It was more of an, ‘I want to see if Misaki is okay because I genuinely care about her as a person’ urge. Kaoru stood up, after Misaki entered the cabin.</p><p>She found Misaki sitting on the couch, holding a paper towel up to her calf. She looked stressed, and confused. </p><p>“Misaki, are you okay?” Kaoru asked, entering the room.</p><p>“Oh- Oh! Kaoru- uh- yeah I am. I’m good.” Misaki said, surprised by Kaoru’s sudden presence in the room. </p><p>“You don’t look fine, what happened to your leg?” Kaoru asked, sitting down next to Misaki. </p><p>Misaki paused, and then sighed, “When we were chicken fighting with Hagumi and Kanon, I fell on my leg and scratched my calf. I’m fine though, I just want the bleeding to stop.”</p><p>“Here, let me see.” Kaoru said, gesturing for Misaki to move the paper towel. </p><p>Misaki hesitated but nevertheless moved the towel, it was a pretty mild cut. It was bleeding a bit but otherwise it seemed reparative. Kaoru grabbed a new paper towel from the table next to them, she applied pressure to the scratch, which caused Misaki to suck in her breath. </p><p>“Sorry- does that hurt?” Kaoru asked, looking up at Misaki.</p><p>“No- It’s fine. Since when did you know how to treat wounds?” Misaki asked, tilting her head. </p><p>“I’ve always known first aid procedures just in case I have to help a fainted kitten after witnessing my beauty.” Kaoru said, looking at the wound. </p><p>Misaki laughed, “Sure, Kaoru. Let’s go with that.” </p><p>Kaoru proceeded to wash Misaki’s cut, put some polysporin on it, and bandage it, “There, does that feel better?” </p><p>Misaki smiled, “Yeah, thank you Kaoru. I know nothing about first aid honestly.” </p><p>“Well I’m glad I could help, anything for a beloved friend.” Kaoru said, setting down Misaki’s leg.</p><p>“You always seem to be helping me out. Thank you.” Misaki paused, “Let’s go back to the pool, I don’t want to worry Kokoro and the others.” </p><p>“Yes let’s go.” Kaoru said, standing up. </p><p>The two stood up and started walking to the pool, they exchanged no words. Due to awkwardness? Who knows? But they were silent. As Kaoru was walking beside Misaki, she saw a thin line of water hit Misaki right in the middle of the face. </p><p>Kokoro’s happy laugh echoed throughout the area, “Got her! Hey you two! While you sneaked off from us we got out the water guns! It’s a free for all!” Kokoro said, standing at the top of the diving room. </p><p>There were two water guns lying on the ground next to them. She heard the adorable ring of laughter from Misaki as she grabbed one of the water guns, “I’ll have you know Rimi taught me how to use one of these well! Prepare to be demolished!” </p><p>Kaoru laughed, “Yes, let us demolish them!” </p><p>					-----</p><p>It had been a good day. They played water gun fights, which Misaki excelled in, ate lunch, ate dinner, and now they were back in bed. Everyone had been getting along and Kaoru hadn’t been having any awkward thoughts for the rest of the day. She sat down on her bed and untied her hair. </p><p>But now, she was alone. And stuck to her thoughts. This made the butterflies get more active, they were thinking about one thing. And that was Misaki, she had acted the same as ever, except… she seemed happier. She was a very happy person today, and that made her happy. But what was she supposed to do with her emotions? </p><p>Kaoru glanced at her phone, maybe… no. But maybe. </p><p>Kaoru opened her phone and turned on her phone. She dialed the number, she needed to talk to her, why not talk to anyone beside her childhood friend. </p><p>She waited, one ring, two rings. </p><p>“Kaoru?” </p><p>Kaoru smiled as she heard Chisato’s voice come from her phone, “Chisato, I need to talk to you about something.”</p><p>“Really? I thought you were on your big camping trip? Did a bug bite you?” Chisato asked.</p><p>“No, not yet. Well yes, I am on the camping trip but no to the bug bite- I just- Chisato I need to talk to you and I feel like you’re the only person I can talk to right now.” </p><p>“Go ahead. I’m listening.” </p><p>					-----</p><p>“And so that’s the story. That’s what happened, and I’m just feeling so.. So stirred up from it, I know you’re very busy but I thought that I should talk to you.” Kaoru said, explaining the whole situation with Misaki to Chisato. Every bit from yesterday to the events today. </p><p>“That is… difficult. I can see why you’re feeling this way Kaoru. Do you like Misaki that way?” Chisato asked.</p><p>Kaoru thought for a moment, “I don’t know. I thought someone who was in a steady relationship would be able to tell me something about it.”</p><p>There was a hitch in Chisato’s breath as Kaoru said that, “Ahaha- I don’t know what you’re talking about Kaoru-”</p><p>“I know you’re in a relationship with Kanon, Chisato. Misaki, actually told me. Though I wish I heard it from you.” Kaoru said, not wanting to hear Chisato come up with some excuse about how she’s a professional celebrity who didn’t date. </p><p>“...You’re right, I am dating Kanon. But you are not allowed to tell anyone, I have to keep it secret for my sake.” Chisato said, sighing. </p><p>“I wasn’t going to, I assure you Chisato I’m good at keeping secrets. You two make for a good couple, I’m happy for you.”</p><p>“Thank you Kaoru, but I think we need to focus on the problem at hand. I’m going to ask you something and you need to be entirely honest with me.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Kaoru, do you really love Misaki?I don’t want you to chase after a half baked crush that could just end in you getting hurt. You’re one of my best friends, I don’t want that to happen to you. When I was debating dating Kanon or not, I had to ask myself this question exactly. If I’m possibly going to have to face the consequences of dating Kanon, do I think it’d be worth it, just to be with her. Do I want to be with Kanon for the rest of my life? That’s what I asked myself Kaoru. And of course, I said yes. Or else I wouldn’t be here now. We’re together and I’m prepared. But that only happened because I was sure. So what about you? Do you love Misaki? Do you truly love her?” Chisato asked. </p><p>Kaoru thought to herself. Love was a difficult subject, she always talked about it yet she never had the answer for it. She was confused and lost for words, “Well… Misaki is a very serious person who gets work done. She’s hardworking and smart and kind. I love a lot of stuff about her… but…”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“But, I don’t know if Misaki would like me back. What if she doesn’t? I really love her, I love her a lot. When I look at her I think that if I were to spend the rest of my life with her, that I’d be one of the happiest people on earth. I feel an emotional bond with her like no other person, she helps me with a lot of stuff, indirectly and directly. I feel we make a good couple, but that’s just me. What if Misaki doesn’t feel that way? What if she doesn’t want to pursue me? What if I get hurt?”</p><p>She felt an amazing feeling, like the feeling of a huge weight being taken off of her chest. Everything she just said, was entirely true. She really did love Misaki, and telling someone made her feel a lot better. </p><p>“It’s time to stop asking the what ifs Kaoru. You are Kaoru Seta, you are a very kind person. Many girls want you, and yet you chose Misaki, someone you believe supports you no matter who you are. That’s how I feel with Kanon. It’s an unbelievable amount of happiness. Kaoru you should try. You should try your hardest. Don’t give up on this. If she doesn’t love you back, that shouldn’t affect who you are as a person, that’s her loss. Pursue her Kaoru, but know you are worthy of love, and Misaki would be the luckiest person in the world to have your love in return.”</p><p>Kaoru smiled, “Thank you Chisato. I know what I have to do now. I have to make Misaki understand, I have to make her understand that I love her.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BAM second chapter how we feeling Kaomisa nation?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Heat Wave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Incident strikes as Misaki finds herself repairing pool appliances all morning, but who's on her mind the whole time?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAY 3 of Camping</p><p>	{Misaki’s POV}</p><p>	“Misaki! Misaki!” </p><p>	“Ugh- what?” Misaki felt someone shaking her shoulder, she was in her dark bedroom, cracks of light were shining through the thin blinds of a window. Standing over her was Kanon, who was lightly shaking her shoulders. </p><p>	“Misaki, you have to come and see this- I woke up to get some water and I saw something out in the pool!” Kanon said, she looked worried and stressed. What was up? Did those three dummies decide to light the pool on fire or something? Kokoro would say something like, we wanted the pool to light up with joy! </p><p>	Misaki yawned, and scratched her back, “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” She stood up, and slipped on some pants. The suits only had one solution to her former air conditioning problem and it was to take the air conditioner completely, they couldn’t rewire it to be somewhere not next to her ear. She supposed this was just part of her everyday catastrophe of a life, she would just have to deal with the sweltering August heat pantless, which wasn’t that bad when you looked at it. The worst that could happen would be that someone would see her in her underwear. Humans were wired to not wear clothes, and it wasn’t as embarrassing as having half of your school know you wear a bear costume on an almost daily basis. </p><p>	Misaki staggered along behind Kanon as she led her to the kitchen, it was only five AM. The sun was already rising over the mountains, god she hated the summer, it had no right to be so light out already. </p><p>	Kanon moved the curtains to the kitchen window to reveal the pool, in the pool was a whole family of bears shredding the pool tarp. Yep, three bears, a mom and two babies, were swimming in Kokoro’s cabin pool, and shredding up the pool tarp. At least it wasn’t a fire, great- she was probably going to have to deal with this? Wasn’t she? She sighed, and moved back the curtains. Kanon was looking up at her with a confused look on her face.</p><p>	“Wh-What’re we going to do Misaki?” </p><p>	“Well I’m not going to enter a conflict with a bear Kanon. I guess we should tell the suits about the problem, and let the bears pass through. It’s good we caught it early on though.” Misaki said, sighing loudly.<br/>	They quickly got the suits up, who assessed the situation professionally of course. One of the suits spoke up finally, “The damages to the tarp are minimal so I suppose we could just do a massive clean of the pool and sew the salvageable pieces of tarp together.”</p><p>	“Eh? It did look pretty flimsy so I guess that makes sense… Do you guys know how to sew?” Misaki asked, Kanon had left to go sleep.  She had a better relationship and understanding of the suits anyways, she was probably going to be roped into making this experience more enjoyable for Kokoro either way. </p><p>	“Vaguely.”</p><p>	“Ahh, I could help you guys with repairs, I didn’t help with the air conditioner. It's the least I can do.” Misaki offered, scratching her head. </p><p>“That’s very kind of you Okusawa. Kokoro said she wanted to swim later so we should start repairing the tarp right about… now.”</p><p>Great, just great. Her day was already turning into her daily dose of chaos. Fun. </p><p>					-----</p><p>	The sun persisted to shine down on the three suited women and Misaki. They hadn’t even stopped to eat breakfast, these three sure were hard workers. They had drained the pool to get rid of any germs the bears had brought in. That led to scrubbing the pool and restocking the chlorine supply. Then they had to pull out the giant tarp, assess the damage and find the proper tools to repair it. That took three hours, three hours before they even got started sewing the tarp. It was eight AM now, the sun had decided to be extra bright today, she was in a tank top and shorts and yet sweat poured through every pore in her body. The suits couldn’t even be human, they were still in those huge black suits. Oh well, she shouldn’t question the species of the three people that kept Misaki from cracking under the pressure of changing into Michelle constantly. </p><p>	She heard a door from the cabin open as she saw the other four walk out onto the backyard balcony. They were all awake, she doubted any of them could help, maybe Kokoro could be decent moral support. </p><p>	“Good morning you guys! What’re you doing?” Kokoro asked, waving at them. </p><p>	Ugh, she didn’t want to deal with this today. Kanon already looked sympathetic, Hagumi looked just as chipper and confused as Kokoro. And then there was Kaoru, she looked confused and sort of tired. Kaoru… </p><p>	‘I thought you didn’t like Kaoru-Kun that way Mii-Kun? Why is it that you were kissing her in the back of your car?’</p><p>	UGH- Stop thinking about what Hagumi said, stop thinking about Kaoru. Kaoru had obviously moved on with her life, she didn’t even mention the kiss once. She had seemed more quiet, of course she would be, Kaoru probably didn’t even want a relationship, she was such an open person she flirted with everyone, why would she want her? Stop thinking about it, Misaki, just be yourself. </p><p>	“O-Oh, some bears tore up the t-tarp in the backyard Kokoro- Misaki and the suits have been repairing it all morning-” Kanon explained, she was helpful, that was good. </p><p>	“Really?! I bet they wanted to see Michelle! But she’s not here, they were confused!” Hagumi said, grinning. </p><p>	“Fufu, such large creatures could surely smell one of their own on us and wanted to visit Michelle promptly.” Kaoru said, smiling as well. </p><p>	“I think they were just normal bears, wandering around. But yeah, we’re just going to sew up the salvageable parts of the tarp. I might not be able to participate in many morning activities today, sorry.” Misaki said, rubbing her eyes, the four were walking around looking at the tarp.</p><p>	“Aww, well I’m going to have us do something super fun during the night then! Are you sure we can’t help?” Kokoro asked.</p><p>	“Oh- No no-” Misaki said quickly, “Just have breakfast, we’ll be done soon.” Misaki focused back on the tarp, stitching together a small cut off piece of rubbery tarp.</p><p>	“Mmm, alright! Let’s go, Kokoron wouldn’t want to bother them.” Hagumi encouraged, grabbing Kokoro’s arm.</p><p>	“Okay!” Kokoro said, skipping off with Hagumi in tow. </p><p>	Kaoru and Kanon continued to hover over her for a bit longer, Kanon looked like she wanted to say something but she kept her lips sealed. Kaoru looked, sort of tired, had she stayed up longer last night? She could tell because her hair was a little messed up.</p><p>	“Misaki, dear.” Kaoru piped up, “I recognize you don’t want help on repairing the tarp from us, but would you like us to get you anything from the kitchen? You look pale.” </p><p>	Misaki paused her stitching, Kaoru was a lot closer than she expected. She felt her face get a little hot, thank god for the excuse of sunburns. She was a little hungry though, and thirsty, and tired, “Could you… maybe get me a coffee, and maybe like an apple or a muffin from the kitchen?” </p><p>	Kaoru’s mouth went upwards in a smile, “Of course, kitten. Kanon, let us go and feast and find the best possible food for Misaki today!” Kaoru declared, leading the way back to the cabin. </p><p>	“Huuuh? Ah- I’m coming Kaoru- Good luck Misaki- Kaoru wait!” Kanon said, running after Kaoru, who was well on her way to the cabin door. </p><p>	Misaki smiled a bit, at least she was getting some food in her. Kaoru was always so caring, no matter how she was acting. She really had to face it, she’s had a crush on Kaoru for a long time. Not at first of course, she thought Kaoru used to be an absolute buffon. Not to say Kaoru was that smart either, she was smart in her own way. She knew what people were feeling and she knew how to make them feel better just by being herself. Misaki found a lot of comfort in that kind of person, she wanted to be with Kaoru in that kind of way. And she hated that, that kind of stuff, romance, got in the way of her wish to be just a normal person. But she wasn’t, she was the DJ of Hello, Happy World! She dressed up in a bear costume, and made felt dolls, and was on the tennis team, and she had a crush on someone way out of her league. She liked Kaoru, and she didn’t know what to do about that. </p><p>	Not to mention, she had acted like a total goof yesterday. Things had been going good, great even, not a single sign of doubt at all, but then she saw Kaoru in a swimsuit and it all went South. Her clown show of choking on coffee due to seeing her crush, who wasn’t interested, in a swimsuit, was obviously a highlight of her stupidity that day. Then there was the blushing, she had blushed way too much for a normal person, her cheeks had to be stocked with blood by now. And then the chicken fight, what a disaster. Not only did she lose because of the simple mention of Kaoru, but Hagumi knew that she had kissed Kaoru on their first day out. </p><p>	Oh god, Hagumi knew, this was terrible. Hagumi had not only seen her kiss Kaoru, she had seen her fake profess her feelings of love to Kaoru when she was acting, now she had fully planted the idea that she was in love with Kaoru into Hagumi’s small brain. Hagumi wasn’t the type to gossip, even she had said that, but Kokoro even knew it'd be the end of her. And not to mention an embarrassment for Kaoru, she didn’t want to affect Kaoru’s life that way, that wasn’t her goal in this situation. She should probably clear things up with Hagumi, maybe make up a lie, Hagumi was dimwitted, she’d probably believe that it was an act or something. Yeah, Kaoru did theater, she was just acting out a character that kissed Kaoru’s character. That sounded reasonable… right? No, that was actually ridiculous, what was she? An idiot? Yeah, probably. </p><p>	“Okusawa. Okusawa. Okusawa?” One of the suits was looking up at her, she was in the middle of stitching a small piece of tarp.</p><p>	“Oh- Uh- Yes?” </p><p>	“You were zoning out, you seem tired. You aren’t obligated to help us in any way, Okusawa. Our top priority is to make sure that Kokoro and her friends have the best experience by Kokoro’s request-”</p><p>	“It’s fine, like I said, I owe you one. Once Kaoru gets me some coffee I’ll probably be more awake.” Misaki said, dismissing their worries. </p><p>	“If you say so, oh, there she is.” One of the suits said, looking up at Kaoru, who was walking down to the empty pool with coffee and a muffin in hand. </p><p>	“Misaki, kitten! I have retrieved a black coffee and a blueberry muffin from the kitchen. Will these be to your satisfaction?” Kaoru asked, setting the beverage and muffin down on a table holding a few sewing needles. </p><p>	Misaki wiped some sweat from her forehead, “Yeah, that actually works perfectly. Thank you, Kaoru.” Misaki said, standing up to grab the coffee. </p><p>	“Good, I’m glad I could be of your service. Kokoro has stated that we’re going on a hike in thirty minutes, do you think you’ll be able to come?” Kaoru asked, moving strands of violet hair out of her face.</p><p>	Misaki took a deep breath, don’t get distracted, it’s just Kaoru, you can handle this, “I don’t think so. We can barely get these pieces of tarp sewn together due to their material, and then we have to coat over the damaged areas with waterproof sealant. That’s probably going to take us an hour or two.” </p><p>	“Ah, you’re such a hard worker Misaki. I applaud you for that, continue with your repair, let me know if you need anything.” </p><p>	Misaki took a quick sip of her coffee, it wasn’t that bad actually, she had assumed Kaoru would’ve burnt down the kitchen instead of making decent coffee. Kaoru really was talented in ways she didn’t know, “Thank you. I’m sure the suits will supply me with plenty of help either way. You should probably go get ready for your hike though, I wouldn't want you to miss out on that fun.” </p><p>	Kaoru paused, for a moment, and only for a moment, “Yes, I should go get ready. See you in a few hours, Misaki.” Kaoru said, turning around and walking off. </p><p>	This girl, jeez, she was going to drive her crazy. She downed the coffee and went back to sewing the tarp. </p><p>	“Okusawa, are you done with your meal? A heat wave is going to be coming through our area in about two hours, we should get the stitching done soon.” A suit said, looking at their phone’s weather app. </p><p>	“Great, just great. What does the world want to throw at me next? A swarm of bees? I’m ready, because it’s already one thousand fucking degrees outside, and the bees swarm would surely cushion my fall into a convenient pit of snakes!” Yep, today was going to be a great day. She could already tell. </p><p>						-----</p><p>	They had done it, in the 41.1 degree heat wave, they had successfully stitched all of the salvageable pieces of tarp, covered it in sealant, refilled the pool, and covered it. The suits were all covered in their equally grotesque amount of sweat, yet they had decided not to take off of their three piece black suits. Unhuman, she swore they weren’t human. Pieces of hair were sticking to her face, it was so hot out, she could feel sunburns forming on her shoulders. She wondered if the other four had made it back to the cabin without passing out from the heat. The three suits had stumbled off to go change and take showers, the bathroom was going to be full for a while, but she didn’t need it as much. She just needed to change out her clothes and sit down for a bit. </p><p>	She walked into the soothingly air conditioned cabin, fans were blasting left and right. She heard a rummaging around in the kitchen, the three dummies and Kanon were probably trying to make something. I mean at least Kanon and Hagumi were in the kitchen, Hagumi managed her meat shop so she trusted that there wouldn’t be a fire. </p><p>	“Oh! Kokoron! We need to add sugar to it! That’s why it made Kano-chan-senpai’s face scrunch up like that!” Hagumi’s chipper voice said from the kitchen. </p><p>	‘I thought you didn’t like Kaoru-Kun that way Mii-Kun? Why is it that you were kissing her in the back of your car?’</p><p>	Hagumi… Maybe she didn’t trust Hagumi making food as much as she thought. Oh well, Kanon knew where the fire extinguisher was, they’d be fine. Misaki made her way to her hot room, she felt a wave of sweat come over her again, god she was going to murder the sun. She was going to fly up to space and cause the sun to explode, she was sure Kokoro’s family had enough money to blow up the sun, it wasn’t that unreasonable. She needed a fan. </p><p>	Misaki, reluctantly walked out of her hot room, and grabbed one of the seventeen fans sitting out in the lounge room. This was probably going to cool her room down by zero degrees, but at least she had the thought in her head that she sure as hell tried to prevent herself from dying of heat exhaustion. </p><p>	She had to look at the bright side, at least she wasn’t in that stuffy Michelle costume doing a show. She probably would’ve passed out just from touching the costume. She had tried to install a cooler in the fan, she really did, but that added on several pounds to the suit that she did not want to carry around as she ran after the three dummies. It was the choice between mobility and being a little less upset in the costume, and mobility was the only logical choice. </p><p>	Misaki continued to set up the fan in her room, it started blowing cool air into her face, oh the sweet relief of an inanimate object blowing generated air in her face. Alright, that was one of her various problems gone, now time to change out of her sweat stained outfit. </p><p>	The worst part of changing had to be the sound her shorts made as they were ripped off of her body. They were so attached to her thighs from the sweat that they made a gross squelching noise. Disgusting, she hated the human body and it’s many foul practices. Her bra hadn’t been any better, the padding was all crumpled and wet now, she didn’t like the bra anyways. It had always been too frilly for her.</p><p>	After changing out of her former outfit, she put on a clean pair of shorts and a plain white t-shirt, displaying the word ‘funny’ on it. She moved the fan a little closer to her bed, and then proceeded to flop down onto her bed which had been stripped of it’s sheets for her comfort. </p><p>	She had stopped sweating an excessive amount and was finally cooling down. Her room was only dimly lit by the light filtering in through her flimsy blinds. Dust was floating around in the air, it was like they were doing a little dance in the air. It was pretty, sitting in silence, the faint noises of the fan blowing in her face. It let her think. Thinking could be good, and it could also be the bane of her existence. </p><p>	‘I thought you didn’t like Kaoru-Kun that way Mii-Kun? Why is it that you were kissing her in the back of your car?’</p><p>	Hagumi had whispered a peculiar amount of words in her ear, those that made her stomach do backflips. But when she was alone, not around people, the thoughts couldn’t be that bad. The soft mattress pressing up against her back, as she counted the dust dancing around in the air, she felt at peace. </p><p>	She was laying there for what felt like hours, until she heard a knock at her door. It was gentle and not hurried, she sat up, “Who is it?”</p><p>	“It’s Hagumi! Just Hagumi, a singular Hagumi! Are you sleeping?” Hagumi asked, not entering her room just yet. </p><p>	“Well, let’s think about that carefully. Am I sleeping?” Misaki said, smiling a bit, “Well, I’m talking and thinking conscious thoughts, so no, I do not believe I am sleeping.”</p><p>	“Oh! You’re so smart Mii-Kun! Can I come in?” </p><p>	“Sure, why not.” Misaki said, flopping back onto her bed. She had already accepted that today was going to be one of those days where she should just accept whatever the world was going to throw at her. And talking to Hagumi, being someone who pushed her off Kaoru’s shoulders just by mentioning a theater kid’s name yesterday, was something that she would have to accept. </p><p>	Hagumi walked into her room, a cold drink in hand, the sound of ice cubes hitting the glass could be faintly heard over the fan blaring in her ears, “What’re you up to?”</p><p>	“Eh, just laying down. And not talking.” Misaki said, watching Hagumi sit down next to her on the bed. </p><p>	“Huh? That’s boring, I couldn’t stay still for so long! You’ve been in here for an hour!” Hagumi said, an impressed look on her face. </p><p>	Misaki grabbed her phone and checked the time, was she really in her room for a full hour? Surprise, surprise, she was in her for an hour, just staring at the ceiling and dust. For an hour. Wow, “I guess it’s just- sort of relaxing. All of you guys are very high energy, I need a break sometimes.” </p><p>	“I guess that makes sense.” Hagumi said, swinging her feet back and forth, “We made lemonade, I don’t know if you like lemonade but Kaoru-Kun told me to offer some to you. And so I said, okay! And now I’m here.” </p><p>	Misaki sat up, and glanced at the drink, “I like lemonade. Thank you.” Misaki said, taking the drink from Hagumi’s hands. She took a sip, it wasn’t too sour, it had just the right amount of sugar in it without burning off your taste buds and sending you into a coma. So, all around decent lemonade, “You guys made this?”</p><p>	“Yep! Kokoron suggested it! We came back from our hike, which took a while because Kano-chan-senpai got lost! But anyways, Kokoron said that she’s never handmade lemonade before, and I think everyone should hand make lemonade at least once in their life. So I said, let’s make lemonade! And then we did, have you ever handmade lemonade before Mii-kun?”</p><p>	Misaki thought for a moment, geez Hagumi talked a lot, “Uh, yeah I think so. For my sister and brother probably. I haven’t made it in a while though, we usually buy those powder mixes.” </p><p>	“Well at least you’ve done it before! Do you like the lemonade?” Hagumi asked, tilting her head to the side.</p><p>	“Yeah I do, it’s not the worst thing I’ve ever had. It’s actually pretty good.” Misaki said, smiling. </p><p>	“Yay! That’s good! Kokoron is gonna be so proud! Are you going to come out soon?” </p><p>	“Come out?” </p><p>	“Yeah, like out of your room? Kaoru-Kun was telling us to give you space since you looked tired but we all miss you.” </p><p>	“I’ll probably hang out with you guys once I get a chance to shower. The suits said I could get in at 12:30 and if you look at that time, it appears to be 12:00.” </p><p>	“I see! You were working hard out there! Kokoron was telling us that she wants to make a big meal for you and the suits for all your hard work! So I was sent to give you some lemonade and ask you what you wanted to eat!” </p><p>	Misaki tilted her head to the side, “Really?” She didn’t know that Kokoro actually acknowledged other people’s work, that was sweet though. What did she want to eat though? </p><p>	“Mhm! Mhm! So what do you want to eat?” Hagumi said, nodding her head, waiting for Misaki’s answer.</p><p>	“Uhh, I guess omelettes maybe… I don’t know.” Misaki said, shrugging. </p><p>	“Oh! Okay! Omelettes it is! I should probably leave you to your daydreaming then! We’re all going to drive out into town and get some food with the suits at 12:30!” Hagumi said, standing up and walking to the door. She was going to leave. </p><p>‘I thought you didn’t like Kaoru-Kun that way Mii-Kun? Why is it that you were kissing her in the back of your car?’</p><p>Hagumi was going to leave, “Hagumi wait!” Misaki felt her arm extend out towards Hagumi, she didn’t want her to leave. </p><p>Hagumi turned around to face Misaki, “Mm? What is it Mii-Kun?” </p><p>“I- Don’t leave. I want to talk more. About something.. Please.” Misaki said, embarrassed by her sudden outburst. </p><p>“Oh! Well we still have time! Sure why not? What do you want to talk about?” Hagumi asked, returning to her former spot on the bed. </p><p>“Hagumi I-” Misaki took a deep breath, alright stay cool stay calm. Hagumi was a trustworthy person, she was the bassist of your band, she worked at a croquette shop, and was the leader of a softball team. Hagumi could not hurt you, she was a small sweet kind caring person, not a monster.</p><p>Hagumi looked at Misaki in confusion, waiting for Misaki to blurt out whatever she was stressed about.</p><p>	“Alright- Okay- Hagumi, yesterday you caught me really off guard yesterday during that chicken fight- and I’ve just been thinking of it for hours, so why’d you say it?” Misaki said, she felt her face heating up, she hated this feeling. This feeling of, what? A feeling of longing? She hated what this kiss in the car was doing to her, her stomach was doing backflips while housing a whole kaleidoscope of butterflies. </p><p>“What I said during the chicken fight.. Oh the thing about Kaoru-Kun? Well I wanted to win the fight, but I also was genuinely curious to see how you would react. I had always thought Mii-kun acts weird around Kaoru-Kun. That time you got upset at your parents, you told Kokoron and I that Kaoru-Kun started talking about herself to you, and it made you feel better. So, I was thinking, why would she enjoy that. I was thinking that you had a crush on Kaoru-Kun, and then I saw you two kissing, so I was wondering how bad the crush was. That’s all.” Hagumi said, playing with an orange strand of hair that had been resting on her cheek. </p><p>“I can’t believe you saw- That’s so embarrassing…” Misaki buried her face in her hands, she didn’t want to have Hagumi watch her blush about Kaoru- that’s just not ideal in this situation. </p><p>Hagumi put a hand on Misaki’s back, “It’s okay, no one else saw. I was putting my head out the window and I had a flashlight. Kokoron said we had to keep an eye out for you two, and I saw you kissing Kaoru-Kun. There's nothing to be ashamed about Mii-Kun.”</p><p>“Yeah, I just- I don’t think Kaoru would want anyone to know. I don’t want to ruin her image just because I kissed her.” Misaki said, sighing. </p><p>Hagumi frowned a bit, “Don’t you remember Mii-Kun? I’m not one to gossip, I’d never want to ruin either of your images. I haven’t even told Kokoron, and I tell Kokoron everything. Do you want to talk about the kiss? You seem upset.”</p><p>“I don’t know, Hagumi. I guess. I just- I’ve been so mixed up about it, I don’t know what to do with these feelings…” </p><p>“Did you enjoy it?”</p><p>“Enjoy what?” Misaki asked, glancing up from the floor.</p><p>“The kiss. Did you enjoy the kiss?” </p><p>Misaki thought for a moment, “Yes, yes I did. I enjoyed it a lot. I really do like Kaoru, she makes me happy. She could talk about something completely random like cheese for three hours and I wouldn’t get bored. I like her a lot, but I don’t think she wants me in that way. She has so much going on in her life, she has so many other better girls in her life… why would she choose me?” </p><p>“Mii-kun! Don’t talk about yourself like that! You are a catch! A big catch! Repeat after me, ‘I’m a catch! A huge catch!’” Hagumi had a sudden look of determination on her face, what was that for?</p><p>“Wh-Wha- uh why? I’m a catch… a huge catch?” Misaki said, confused, was this supposed to make her feel better?</p><p>“Yeah! And guess what! You shouldn’t be ashamed of these emotions! You like Kaoru-Kun! And you can’t help that because Kaoru-Kun is super cool! Mii-Kun is super cool too though! She’s hardworking, and she’s good at sewing, and she’s a great friend! You need to talk to Kaoru-Kun! You’re worthy of love Mii-Kun!” Hagumi said, grabbing Misaki’s shoulders. </p><p>Misaki felt a smile creep onto her face, and then a laugh came out, “Ahaha- Hagumi you’re so weird!” She laughed a little longer, “And by which I mean, thank you Hagumi.. I still don’t know what to do about it but- that makes me feel a lot better.” </p><p>“I know what to do! Don’t worry Hagumi has it all planned out! I’m glad I could help though! Go take your shower Mii-Kun, relax and I think you’ll find the time to tell Kaoru-Kun how you’re feeling.” Hagumi said, grinning, “I’m going to go tell the others you want omelettes now. Good luck, Mii-Kun.” Hagumi said, exiting her room</p><p>“Ah- Oh, okay-” Misaki said, watching Hagumi skip out of her room. Hagumi could be weird, but she really did have the best intentions at heart huh? She rolled over onto her side, it was 12:25 now… she hugged one of her stray pillows laying around. Yeah, she could do this.</p><p>						-----</p><p>	Misaki exited the shower, she finally had gotten that horrible sweat smell off of her. She grabbed a comb and started brushing through her straight brown hair. It was 1:00 now, Hagumi said she was leaving with the others thirty minutes ago. Town was like two hours away, so they’d be back right before dinner right? She guessed she could just watch some T.V or read, or something. She actually didn’t know what she wanted to do with this free time.</p><p>	Misaki slipped on her shirt and shorts, her hair was still damp, she should probably grab a towel so she doesn’t leave water stains on the couch, huh? Misaki grabbed a towel, draped it over her shoulders and exited the bathroom. </p><p>	The suits were probably driving the four to town, Kaoru could drive right? She thought so, Kanon could too, but she got lost easily, even with GPS. So yeah, they definitely had to be escorted. Just her, alone in the cabin. That wasn’t so bad, being alone. </p><p>	As she walked to the lounge room she heard a noise from the kitchen. Had one of the suits stayed behind? That was strange, they were almost always in a group of three. She redirected herself to the kitchen, who was there? </p><p>	And then, the earth threw another curveball at her. There she was, Kaoru Seta, standing in the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of lemonade. Purple strands of hair cascaded her back, shining in the strong sunlight streaming through the windows. Her crimson eyes focused on the glass in her hand. She was so pretty. </p><p>	“Kaoru, what’re you doing here?” Misaki said, speaking up. She had to make her presence known, she didn’t want to look like she was creepily staring at Kaoru or something. </p><p>	Kaoru’s head turned to Misaki, “Oh, Misaki you’re out of the shower. Hagumi told me that you didn’t know some of us were leaving to go get food in town, so she said someone should stay behind. You must’ve been confused as to why everyone else was gone.” </p><p>	‘I know what to do! Don’t worry Hagumi has it all planned out!’</p><p>	Oh, so this is what she meant by she has it all planned out. It was blatantly obvious, she made Kaoru stay behind so she could talk to her. That was… sort of sweet but embarrassing. But how was she supposed to start that conversation, I’m sorry I kissed you in the back of a car we loaned?</p><p>	“Uh, yeah- I was confused… a bit. I thought you all might’ve gone swimming again… or something.” Misaki said, scratching the back of her wet hair. </p><p>	Kaoru smiled, “Would you like some lemonade? I was just pouring myself some.” Kaoru said, gesturing to the picture of light yellow fluid.</p><p>	“Sure. What’ve you been up to?” Misaki said, walking over to Kaoru. </p><p>	“Ah, nothing much. I was watching one of those American game shows and then I got thirsty. And hear I am.” Kaoru said, grabbing another glass. </p><p>	“What was it about?” Misaki asked, propping her head up with her hands. </p><p>	“It was about these three older adults playing a money game with a big wheel and a word puzzle. I didn’t get it.” Kaoru said, handing Misaki a glass of lemonade. </p><p>	Misaki laughed a bit, “American’s are weird, huh? Sounds silly though, I might give it a watch. I’m bored.”</p><p>	“Let’s go watch it then.” Kaoru said, walking out of the kitchen. </p><p>						-----</p><p>	“I don’t get the point of the show. So they spin a wheel for money, guess random English letters, and if they get it right they what? Get more money? And then there’s random parts where they show us a car or a tropical island? American T.V makes no sense.” Misaki said, sitting back on the lounge room couch. </p><p>	Kaoru and Misaki had been watching the show, ‘Wheel of Fortune’ for about an hour. Both of them were visibly confused by the contents of the show as it was American, and Americans are stupid and get entertained easily apparently. </p><p>	“I think it’s just for entertainment value, Misaki, Dear. We have plenty of weird shows in Japan, don’t we?” Kaoru asked, taking a sip of her lemonade. </p><p>	“I suppose so, I think I’d understand it better if these subtitles were better translated. It just looks goofy to me.” </p><p>	The T.V froze for a moment and then glitched back to the program. The signal in the cabin was being cruddy for no reason. Earlier she had been able to make multiple calls to her family, just fine, but now the WiFi was being bad for no reason. She wondered why, maybe she’d ask the suits about when they got back. </p><p>	Another glitch, and then the T.V froze, on this ugly frame of the host over pronouncing a phrase on the T.V. </p><p>	“Ugh, it froze again. What should we do? Hit the T.V?” Misaki asked, sitting up from her former slouch. </p><p>	“I think we should just give it some time. There’s other things to do that watch ‘Wheel of Fortune,’ though Misaki.” Kaoru said, grabbing the remote and switching off the T.V.</p><p>	“Yeah, you’re right… So what do you want to do?” Misaki asked, playing with a strand of her hair, glancing at the rotating fan to her left. </p><p>	The show had been more of a distraction from Kaoru to her, she didn’t know what to do when she was alone with Kaoru. When she had gotten that cut on her calf, she had felt so embarrassed she had acted so blunt and forward with Kaoru. She wasn’t being herself really, what was she supposed to do now?</p><p>	Silence from Kaoru, for a good few seconds. She could hear the telltale chirp of cicadas outside in the forest. The fan gave off a small whirring noise, it was really hot in the cabin still.</p><p>	“I would… like the talk for a little bit, Misaki.” Kaoru finally said, glancing at Misaki. Kaoru set down her drink, her crimson eyes staying focused on Misaki’s. </p><p>	Misaki gulped a bit of air, “About what?”</p><p>	“About.. The first night we came out to the forest.” Kaoru had glanced away from Misaki, looking out at the window. </p><p>	She should’ve seen this one coming. Kaoru couldn’t just forget about the kiss magically, she wasn’t that dumb. She just didn’t think she would ever bring it up. </p><p>	“I- I wanted to talk about that too.” Misaki said, staring at her hands. Just breathe Misaki, it’s Kaoru. You like Kaoru, you can face whatever she thinks of you. </p><p>	“So…” Kaoru fidgeted with her shirt a bit, Kaoru barely ever fidgeted, she had screwed up majorly huh? “A lot of stuff happened that night.”</p><p>	“Yes, a lot of stuff did happen. I guess we should get right to the point instead of running around the topic. You want to talk about the kiss, don’t you?” Misaki asked, turning her head to face Kaoru.</p><p>	Kaoru nodded, “Ever intuitive as always, Misaki.” <br/>	“It was pretty obvious. Is there anything you want to say specifically about it? I think I better hear what you have to say before I start rambling.”</p><p>	Kaoru took a deep breath, “I guess, I just wanted to see how you felt about it. I’ve never really kissed a close friend before. It was out of the blue and weird but… I don't know. I just can’t stop thinking about it.” </p><p>	The electric fan continued to blow loose strands of Kaoru’s hair towards Misaki. She really was beautiful. Misaki sighed, “Did you like it? The kiss?”</p><p>	Kaoru’s eyes widened a bit, “To be honest. I didn’t dislike it- no. I did like it. And I like you. I just can’t get my head fully wrapped around it without you telling me what you think. So? What about you?”</p><p>	“I-” Misaki started, Kaoru enjoyed the kiss. She wasn’t disgusted by Misaki at all, she didn’t hate it. This was such a relief on Misaki. She was so worried that one of the closest people to her would hate her for kissing them. She felt her cheeks heat up as she thought of her answer, “I did like it. I liked it a lot. I suppose I feel the same way as you at the moment. I’m confused, and kind of lost, but a little happy at the same time. Does that make sense?” </p><p>	Kaoru smiled, “Yes, it makes perfect sense Misaki.”</p><p>	“I don’t think I could make any final decisions.. That’s just not the kind of person I am. I can’t just say I love you and move on. I can’t decide on dating you instantly. And I don’t think you’re the kind of person to make whirlwind decisions like that as well. But I do like you, a lot Kaoru. That’s what I know for sure Kaoru.” Misaki said, putting her hand on Kaoru’s. Kaoru’s hand was warm, it was so warm compared to hers. </p><p>	Kaoru’s cheeks flushed at the sudden contact, “I agree. I don’t think I can decide on anything at the moment. And I know you might not like me in that way. But I have one selfish request of you, Misaki.”</p><p>	Kaoru’s face had inched a little closer to hers. The forest had seemed to go silent, the cicadas were no longer buzzing around. The fan had seemed to go quiet. All she could hear was the rapid beating of her heart, “What would that be, Kaoru?” </p><p>	“Can I kiss you? Once more? I don’t care if it’s the last time ever, I just want to kiss you one more time.” Kaoru said, staring intently at Misaki. </p><p>	Misaki proceeded to swallow the horrible amount of butterflies flooding her body. She was sure, her whole face was as red as a tomato. She really did love Kaoru. </p><p>	“Yes, you can.” Misaki said, brushing violet strands of hair out of Kaoru’s face. </p><p>	She was pretty sure time had stopped just for her and Kaoru. The whole world seemed to be still. No noises could be heard, except for the thumping of her overly excited heart. She didn’t know it could be this loud. She had also underestimated the power of a kiss. The kiss in the car had been nothing compared to this one, it was almost like music, it just made sense to her. She felt lighter when her lips were against Kaoru’s, like she was flying. That was corny, but it made sense to her. She just felt better around Kaoru, she felt like she could be herself, she felt at peace. And that’s all she really wanted right?</p><p>	She had been clinging onto the back of Kaoru’s shirt, trying to appreciate every moment of this magical kiss. She might not ever be able to do this again, and that scared her, but she wanted to do this more. Why did she feel like she wanted to be this way with Kaoru? Why did she feel like this how she always wanted to feel? She couldn’t wrap her head around it at all. What a strange emotion. What should she call it? Yearning? Longing? </p><p>	‘I thought you didn’t like Kaoru-Kun that way Mii-Kun? Why is it that you were kissing her in the back of your car?’</p><p>	She had kissed Kaoru in the car because she had finally realized it. She loved Kaoru. That was pretty selfish of her to say, right? She couldn’t just suddenly decide she loved Kaoru, but that’s how she was feeling. She did like Kaoru that way. The only thing she could ever ask for is to be certain that Kaoru liked her too, that she was able to stay like this forever. She didn’t want this moment to end. </p><p>	Kaoru had alleviated herself from the kiss for a split second, taking a breath. She looked down at Misaki and smiled, “Did I ever tell you that you’re absolutely breathtaking Misaki?” Kaoru asked, cupping Miskai’s cheek in her hand.</p><p>	Misaki laughed a bit, “Is that what you really think I am? Breathtaking?” </p><p>	“Of course I do. Everyone is beautiful, but right now I believe you’re the most beautiful thing in this universe.” Kaoru leaned a bit, for another kiss most likely. </p><p>	“That’s a lie, you’re always impressing the universe with your beauty Kaoru… but thank you.” Misaki said, smiling. She proceeded to move strands of hair out of Kaoru’s face, “Your hair keeps tickling my face.” </p><p>	Kaoru laughed, “I apologize for my hair.” </p><p>	“It’s okay.” Misaki grabbed Kaoru’s free hand, she was so cute. That laugh of hers, her general personality all of it was strikingly beautiful and cute. Misaki leaned in for another kiss.</p><p>	She was glad that no one else was there to interrupt them, she was glad the T.V had decided to glitch out, she was glad that she had decided to go on this trip. The world must’ve thrown her a good event this time, she hoped it would give her more. </p><p>	After a few more minutes of kissing, the two had broken apart from the kiss. The fan had suddenly started it’s periodic whirring and rotations again, the birds and bugs were chirping about, the T.V had started working again, and the sun continued to shine on. </p><p>	Misaki leaned her head up against Kaoru’s shoulder. She didn’t know her heart could possibly beat this fast. </p><p>	“Are you okay, Misaki?”</p><p>	Misaki looked up at Kaoru, “What do you mean?” </p><p>	“I just wanted to check, I don’t want you to be upset right now.” Kaoru said, grasping Misaki’s hand in hers.</p><p>	“Of course I’m okay. I’m the happiest I’ve been in a long time, but Kaoru, can I tell you the truth?” </p><p>	“Yes, of course. You can tell my anything, dear.”</p><p>	“I’m tired. I’m really tired, I just want to sleep. I think I had to stay awake until I did this, that’s why I’ve been so restless.” </p><p>	“I’ll be quiet then. I wouldn’t want you getting too tired of us. Go ahead and rest.” </p><p>	“Are you sure?” Misaki asked, closing her eyes. </p><p>	“Of course, I’m sure.” </p><p>	“Okay… and Kaoru, one more thing.”</p><p>	“Yes?”</p><p>	“I love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It would be so awesome<br/>It would be so cool<br/>It would be the most incredible<br/>Superhero movie the world has ever seen<br/>The screen would light up, with real explosions<br/>And special effects<br/>Like tons and tons of special effects<br/>My super sweet cape would be special effects!<br/>And it would blow your mind<br/>Cause it's my movie!<br/>My movie!<br/>My superhero movie!<br/>It's all about me!, Yeah it's all about me!<br/>It's my movie!<br/>My movie<br/>My superhero movie<br/>They'll be lining up to see a movie all about me!<br/>No longer a sidekick no that's not me!<br/>Picture my bootie up in 3D<br/>I'll shake my bootie! in my own movie!<br/>It's my movie!<br/>My movie<br/>My superhero movie<br/>They'll be lining up to see a movie all about me<br/>L'd have the most impressive, cool and scary, big, mean,<br/>Hairy, adversary, BUT NOT TO WORRY! I'm the man in charge!<br/>Yeah i'd have an alter ego!<br/>I'd be a billionaire<br/>Standing tall with ADULT SIZE HANDS!!!!<br/>And gorgeous hair!<br/>Cause it's my movie!<br/>My movie!<br/>My superhero movie<br/>It's all about me, Yeah it's all about me!<br/>It's my movie<br/>My movie!<br/>My superhero movie<br/>They'll be lining up to see a movie all about me!<br/>No longer the sidekick<br/>(SIDEKICKS ARE LAME!)<br/>Now im the superhero puttin' the villains to shame<br/>R-O-B-I-N Is the name!<br/>Oh! and i have my own hero music too<br/>It goes bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, BOOM!<br/>It will play everytime i entered the room<br/>Then i'd say my sweet and omnivus catchphrase<br/>"Crack an egg on it. Ka-Kaw!"<br/>It's my movie!<br/>My movie!<br/>My superhero movie!<br/>It's all about me<br/>Yeah, it's all about me<br/>It's my movie!<br/>My movie!<br/>My superhero movie!<br/>They'll be linin' up to see a movie all about me<br/>It's my movie!<br/>My movie!<br/>My superhero movie!<br/>It's all about me<br/>Yeah it's all about me<br/>It's all about me</p><p> </p><p>sorry this chapter was short, uh my brain is running on like three cups of coffee so yeah.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Campfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kaoru enjoys a day of normal camping activities.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 4 of Camping</p><p>{Kaoru’s Point of View}</p><p> </p><p>	“I’m bored!” Kokoro’s chipper voice exclaimed, with a sigh, “I want to do something fun that’ll make me smile.” </p><p>	It was the morning of their fourth day in the cabin. Everyone had been busy eating breakfast, while Kokoro seemed a little less uppity.</p><p>	“Eh, why don’t you just swim again? Kanon said she wanted to swim earlier this morning.” Misaki said, picking up several plates from the table.</p><p>	“It’s not as warm out today, and we swam two days ago! I want to do something different and fun!” Kokoro said, standing up and stretching a bit. </p><p>	Misaki let out a loud sigh, “You’re the kind of person who can’t do the same fun thing twice, huh?” She walked into the kitchen to help the suits who were washing the breakfast dishes. </p><p>	Misaki, who was usually in a much grumpier mood during breakfast, seemed to be a little less irritable today. That was a good thing? Right? </p><p>	Yesterday had been an absolute whirlwind for Kaoru. It’s like the beginning of the day hadn’t even existed, sure she went on a hike and messed around with the others. But the afternoon far exceeded anything that happened before it. She kissed Misaki again. Was it a win for her, she didn’t know but she was happy it happened. While she hadn’t gotten the chance to talk to Misaki much, she felt that a huge weight had been lifted off of her chest. She didn’t know what to do with this excitement though. Tell Chisato or something? She didn’t want to bother Chisato, as she was a very busy woman. Misaki had slept for the rest of that day, and begrudgingly ate some food after getting up for thirty minutes. </p><p>	“Why don’t we all brainstorm for fun things to do then, Kokoro? I’m sure five minds could come up with one fitting idea.” Kaoru suggested, watching a suit pick up her plate. </p><p>	“Y-Yeah, that works, I agree with Kaoru. I want to swim for a bit and then maybe in an hour we could all come together with ideas.” Kanon said, standing up as well.</p><p>	Hagumi responded with a nod, “Uh-huh! Kokoron, doesn’t that work? We could go to your room and write down some fun stuff to do!” </p><p>	Kokoro’s face lit up with a big smile, “Yes! That works perfectly! We have one hour to come up with ideas, let's go!”</p><p>	And with that the four others took off in pairs. Kokoro and Hagumi ran in the direction of Kokoro’s room, while Misaki and Kanon walked in the direction of the living room. Kaoru decided she should go grab a book to read and brainstorm or something. </p><p>	Don’t get her wrong, it wasn’t like she was avoiding Misaki or anything. She felt a lot less awkward now that the two had cleared up their feelings on the first night. Her head of course continued to stir with endless notions of Misaki but, she knew that Misaki hadn’t decided what to do with this newfound information. Misaki had told her that she couldn’t give Kaoru a fully romantic and justified, ‘I love you.’ This was something Kaoru could understand, Misaki wasn’t the kind of person to just decide she wanted to be with someone forever, and Kaoru didn’t know for sure if she could give Misaki a one hundred percent truthful, ‘I love you.’</p><p>	Such a strong few words that she sometimes just carelessly threw around. Everyone throws them around some point in their life, but when someone uses those words truthfully, the power they could have. Did she really love Misaki? Yes, she did, but she couldn’t tell Misaki that truthfully unless she knew how Misaki felt. She didn’t want to hurt Misaki if that made sense. If Misaki was going to be negatively affected by this new wave of admiration Kaoru had for her… then it wasn’t worth it. The last thing she wanted to do was make Misaki feel bad. </p><p>	Kaoru opened the door to her room, a rush of cool air hitting her face. She really had let the air conditioner blast yesterday, it had been one of the hottest days of summer so far. Not that she disliked the heat, she actually preferred it over winter weather. Kaoru grabbed the book she had brought along, ‘A Midsummer’s Night Dream.’</p><p>	It was one of her favorite Shakespearian plays, she had always hoped to perform it someday. They usually did Shakespeare for their performances in the Drama Club, but with the plethora of plays they could perform they had never considered, ‘A Midsummer’s Night Dream.’ </p><p>	Kaoru sat down on her bed and opened up the book. After reading a few pages, she felt uncomfortable. Not with the writing, but with where she was reading it. The pillows were lumpy and the lighting was all wrong, maybe she should find a place out in the light.</p><p>	Kaoru stood up and made her way to the lounge room. Kanon and Misaki were no longer occupying it so she would have some peace and quiet. She sat for a few minutes on the beige couch in the lounge room. The couch was fine, but it was a lighting issue again, there wasn’t enough good light filtering into the room. This usually wasn’t an issue for her but today she had to find the perfect reading spot. </p><p>	Kaoru walked out onto the large wooden balcony that was connected to the kitchen. There was a good amount of light on the balcony, the sun filtering through the trees but the chairs on the balcony had disappeared for no apparent reason. </p><p>	“Th-Thank you Misaki, ah! The water’s cold!” Kanon’s voice could be heard near the balcony. </p><p>	Ah, the pool. Kanon and Misaki had been discussing going for a morning swim. The pool was close to the balcony so Kaoru could see the two. Kanon was in her swimsuit and was wading into the water, hugging a large inflatable jellyfish. Misaki wasn’t in any swimming attire, perhaps she was planning on watching Kanon swim around? There were lounge chairs down near the pool, it wouldn’t be a huge deal if she were to read there, right? </p><p>	Kaoru made a final decision to go and read near the pool, what’s the harm in that? She walked down the small flight of stairs to the pool, and made her presence known, “Ah, hello you two! Going for a swim I see.” </p><p>	“O-Oh! Kaoru! Hello.” Kanon said, almost slipping off of the jellyfish inflatable, yet she smiled. </p><p>	Misaki turned her gaze to Kaoru, “Hello, Kaoru. Are you going to swim too?”</p><p>	“No, no. I was just planning on sitting near the pool in reading. The light indoors isn’t doing me much of a service.” Kaoru said, pointing at the lounge chairs. </p><p>	“Mm, yeah the pool does have pretty good lighting. You can come sit next to me if you want to.” Misaki said, standing up and walking to the chairs. </p><p>	Kaoru nodded, and did so. Kanon continued to float around on the jellyfish inflatable, she was reading some brochure and kicking her legs lazily in the water. Misaki was switching between watching Kanon and looking at her phone. Besides the small splashing sounds of water and the cicadas buzzing about, everything around the three was quiet. </p><p>	“What’re you reading?” Misaki broke the silence after a few minutes, the brunette’s gaze was on her once again. </p><p>	Kaoru looked up from her book, “A Midsummer’s Night Dream, it’s one of my favorite pieces of the bard’s literature. I’m assuming you’ve never read it?” </p><p>	“Oh, no. Shakespeare has always been kind of complicated for me to read, they talk way different than we do now.” Misaki said, peering over Kaoru’s shoulder, she had gotten up from her seat at this point. </p><p>	“Yes, it can be quite confusing when first reading a Shakespearean text. I’d suggest that you look for copies that have page side by side modernized translations. That’s how I started off reading them.” Kaoru said, watching Misaki read over the page she was on. </p><p>	“They make that kind of stuff?” Misaki asked, glancing over at Kaoru’s face. </p><p>	“Yes, they’re helpful when I’m performing plays as well. That way I can know what kind of emotion to display.” </p><p>	Misaki gave a shaky laugh, “I can’t even imagine memorizing one of these. You really are impressive when it comes to performing Kaoru.” </p><p>	Kaoru smiled at the compliment, “When it comes to something you love the memorization comes easily. It’s the same with how you write our songs, Kokoro hums out the songs and you turn them into lyrics. That’s something I can’t imagine doing on instinct. You’re impressive as well, Misaki.” </p><p>	“Ah- it’s not that impressive-” Misaki started.</p><p>	“Oh! Misaki! I found the waterfall I was thinking of-” Kanon cut in, silencing what Misaki was saying before, “A-Ah sorry. Were you guys talking? I didn’t realize.” Kanon looked worried, but she had apparently found something in the brochure she had been browsing. </p><p>	“It’s fine Kanon, don’t worry. You found it?” Misaki said, walking away from Kaoru’s chair. </p><p>	Kanon nodded, “If we drive over a few miles there’s a hiking trail, about two miles long. It leads to a small waterfall and apparently has a pretty view over the forest.” Kanon said, pointing to a picture in the brochure. </p><p>	“Yeah, that would work. I could drive us over there if Kokoro wants to hike…” Misaki’s attention went from the brochure to Kaoru, “Hey, Kaoru. Do you want to suggest going on a hike to a waterfall nearby or something?” </p><p>	Kaoru stood up, intrigued by this waterfall the two kept mentioning. She walked over and took a look at this brochure, there was a photo of a waterfall and a map out on display. It wasn’t far away and Kaoru had nothing better to do, “This seems like a lovely idea, I couldn’t think of much to do anyways.”</p><p>	Kanon smiled, “Y-Yeah! I’ll suggest when we all get together. How long do we have until Kokoro wants to meet up, Misaki?” </p><p>	Misaki pulled her phone out of her short’s back pocket and turned it on, “Only five minutes. I didn’t realize we were out for that long.” </p><p>	Kanon grabbed the side of the pool wall, “I should probably get out then. I wonder what kind of ideas Kokoro and Hagumi came up with.” </p><p>	“Probably something we would never come up with. Kokoro will say something like, ‘We should fly to the Southern Islands and have a barbeque next to a volcano since the blood moon is today,’ and we’ll all be surprised. And of course we’ll probably have to do it since their family surely has enough money to suddenly fly us out.” Misaki said, with a small laugh. </p><p>	Kanon laughed as well, “You’re funny Misaki. I’m going to go dry off inside. Are you coming?” </p><p>	“Yep. C’mon Kaoru.” Misaki said, gesturing for Kaoru to walk with them. Had fifty five minutes really passed since breakfast? She had gotten a lot of reading done, so it didn’t seem unreasonable. Guess the saying time flies when you’re having fun is true. </p><p>	Kaoru followed the two back into the cabin. Kanon quickly went to change, and Misaki continued to lead Kaoru to the lounge room. There, waiting for them was Kokoro and Hagumi who were furiously writing down ideas that had just suddenly come to them. </p><p>	“Mii-Kun! Kaoru-Kun! Hi! You guys are three minutes early!” Hagumi said, looking up from the notepad.</p><p>	“Fufu, well you know what they say about being early. Early is on time, on time is late, and late is unacceptable.” Kaoru said, smiling at the two. </p><p>	“I’ve never heard anyone say that.” Misaki said, flopping down in a free chair, “Kanon is changing, she’ll be here soon and then we can start.” </p><p>	“Mm-hmm! Sounds good! Hagumi and I came up with lots of good ideas so we hope you’ll like them!” </p><p>	The four waited for a few minutes until Kanon came running into the lounge room, “S-Sorry I’m late- this cabin is so confusing to navigate around.” Kanon said, her face displaying her normal worrying expression. </p><p>	“It’s a-ok, Kano-Chan-Senpai! It’s not like we’re on a tight schedule! Should we start then, Kokoron?” Hagumi said, piping up.</p><p>	Kanon ran to sit next to Misaki, which was a good idea considering the kind of ideas Kokoro came up with. </p><p>	“Alright! Hagumi and I came up with all kinds of ideas! Should we start with our top five?” Kokoro asked, glancing over at Hagumi.</p><p>	Hagumi nodded, “Okay! Idea number one! We should fly to the Southern Islands and have a barbeque next to a volcano since the blood moon is today!” </p><p>	And with that comment you could visibly see Misaki’s faith in humanity slowly start to dwindle again.</p><p>	“H-Huuuh? D-Doesn’t that seem a little unreasonable to you guys?” Kanon said, grabbing Misaki’s shoulders, keeping her from dropping on the floor with disbelief. </p><p>	Kokoro tilted her head to the side, “Mm? No. I’m sure my parents could send a helicopter over.”</p><p>	“A-Ah- No- Let’s not forget that Kaoru is afraid of heights. A helicopter flight would be bad for her right?” Misaki said, regaining her composure, trying to come up with an excuse to not suddenly fly out to the tropics. </p><p>	Kaoru then noticed Misaki glancing at her, oh she wanted her to agree, “Yes, it would be preferable if we could do an activity a little closer to the ground. Though, it is a lovely idea Kokoro.”</p><p>	“That’s fine! We have four more to go anyways! Alright second idea! We should go find a swamp and pet the fishies there because they don’t get enough attention from normal people! And to do this, we will get a big submarine and swim through the sludge to see the fish!” </p><p>	And with the long and loud sigh from Misaki, Kaoru prepared herself for the onslaught of strange yet wonderful ideas from Kokoro. </p><p> </p><p>						-----</p><p>	After much debating over why Kokoro and Hagumi couldn’t start a bakery in the woods for deer and give them croquettes, Misaki and Kanon had finally convinced the group on the hike to the waterfall. Kaoru was glad the two got to go hiking to the waterfall, and they had agreed they could do something fun later that didn’t involve hiking. </p><p>	“Make sure to pack a lot of water. Kanon told me that you two leeched off of her water when you all went hiking without me.” Misaki instructed, packing up some food into the trunk of the now fixed car they had previously taken to the cabin. Apparently there hadn’t been any gas in the car and the meter display had just malfunctioned… whatever that meant. Kaoru didn’t speak car language. </p><p>	“Yeah! But I wanted enough space for my bass!” Hagumi said, stuffing a few bottles of water into a small black and orange bag.</p><p>	“Why- I’m not going to ask why you took your bass on a hike. I should’ve expected that. Mmm, Okay is everyone ready. The drive should take like fifteen minutes if I put on a GPS.” Misaki said, shutting the trunk. </p><p>	A chorus of affirmations rang from everyone as they loaded into the car. Kanon sat up front with Misaki, because she knew where the waterfall was. Kokoro and Hagumi proceeded to scootch into the back seat of the car making just enough room for Kaoru. </p><p>	Misaki turned on the GPS and they drove in silence to the waterfall. Kaoru stared out the window, watching the trees on the side of the road pass by. Sitting in silence wasn’t always a bad thing, she had quickly learned at the start of high school. Her life had quickly turned into something of a play, she was always doing stuff which wasn’t a bad thing. She liked living in the moment, which was probably why she had an interest in Misaki. If it wasn’t for Kokoro’s sudden interest in Michelle, Misaki wouldn’t be involved in the band. Misaki was the kind of person who liked to let the world pass by and stay content with what she had. Kaoru was always trying to impress everyone and be involved the best she could, it wouldn’t be too far-fetched to say that the two had completely different mentalities when it came to taking action. </p><p>	That’s why Misaki was interesting, she didn’t want to be in the spotlight, she didn’t run towards that kind of thing. Misaki just let the world continue and went with the flow, something she couldn’t imagine doing. The saying opposites attract could be somewhat true, Kaoru guessed. When someone is doing something entirely different than you, what’s the harm in being intrigued?</p><p>	Kaoru felt the car stop as they pulled up into a dusty parking lot. Trees surrounded the empty lot and a path could be seen streaming upwards into the forest. </p><p>	“We’re here. Let’s get hiking before the sun decides to cook us alive.” Misaki said, opening her car door. </p><p>	It was actually a decent temperature, but you could tell that this was the coolest it was going to get all day. The whole week had been a series of heat waves, while none of the past days had compared to yesterday, it was best to get hiking done early in the day. Kaoru shouldered the small bag she had hauled along for the ride and followed the other four out of the car. </p><p>						-----</p><p>	And so the hiking started, what the five hadn’t expected on this hike that it was surprisingly uphill. While Kokoro and Hagumi happily lead the group, Misaki was making sure Kanon, who was lagging behind, stayed with the group. Otherwise the hike was going well, the trees offered a good amount of shade, and a breeze was rolling in.</p><p>	“I’m so excited to see the waterfall! Are you excited Kokoron?” Hagumi asked, linking arms with the equally chipper blonde. </p><p>	Kokoro nodded excitedly, “Yeah, I am! I’ve always wanted to go to a real waterfall! I wonder if there will be animals!”</p><p>	Hagumi tilted her head to the side, “Really? I thought your family owned this cabin.” </p><p>	“Well they do, but the cabin was always being taken up by other family members so they could do business and stuff. But now I have all of you guys to share the cabin with for a week! So I’ve never really been up here much.”</p><p>	“Ah, so your family uses the cabin to work alone. What kind of work does your family do anyways, Kokoro?” Kaoru asked, keeping pace with Kokoro and Hagumi.</p><p>	“Oh. I don’t know. My parents don’t really talk about work with me. But that’s not important, we have to figure out something else to do tonight!” Kokoro said, dismissing Kaoru’s question. </p><p>	“Eh? Isn’t this enough?” Misaki asked, her and Kanon catching up to the group.</p><p>	“You promised we could do something else Mii-Kun! Don’t deny it, we have three other witnesses!”</p><p>	Misaki sighed, “Yeah, I know. Can we try not to do something super excessive? I don’t want to clean up another mess.” </p><p>	“W-Well, while we’re hiking, why don’t we come up with some ideas? Something fun for everyone but not too excessive for Misaki?” Kanon suggested. </p><p>	“What a good idea Kanon! I agree, let’s brainstorm some ideas!” Kaoru said, seconding Kanon’s idea. </p><p>	“Mmm- okay! I’ll go first! I wanna go bungee jumping!” Kokoro said, raising an arm into the air. </p><p>	“Wh-What- Kokoro- No, that sounds scary…” Kanon said, realizing that this plan had already gone down hill. </p><p>	“Oh? I guess you’re right, what to do then? What to do?” Kokoro said, placing her formerly raised hand onto her chin. </p><p>	“Why don’t we do something normal, like have a campfire and have s’mores? We haven’t done an actual cookout yet.” Misaki suggested, looking to the side of the trail. </p><p>	Kokoro turned around to face Misaki, “S’mores? I’ve never had s’mores before, I want to do that! We should have dinner and s’mores over a campfire tonight! You’re so smart Misaki!”</p><p>“Yeah! That sounds fun! I haven’t had s’mores in forever. What if we lit fireworks too that night! That’d be so fun!” Hagumi chimed in.</p><p>“A-Ah no- we can’t light fireworks you two- it's a fire hazard… and we’re in the woods.” Misaki said, quickly dismissing the idea of a fireworks show.</p><p>Hagumi frowned a bit, “Mii-Kun is right… Hmm… what if we lit sparklers instead? Those are small and won’t cause fires!” </p><p>Misaki paused, “That could work, wouldn’t we have to drive off to town to get them though?” </p><p>“If my memory serves me correct, there was a shed with fireworks and sparklers you mentioned, right Kokoro?A shed for random appliances that could be useful?” Kaoru asked, recalling the first tour she had of the cabin. </p><p>“Uh-huh! There’s bound to be some sparklers in there if we look hard enough! That sounds like a good plan! We’re great planners!” Kokoro said, energetic as usual. </p><p>Kokoro and Hagumi continued to sputter on about sparklers and s’mores for about ten minutes while they traversed across the trail. </p><p>Hagumi who was in the middle of talking about how sparklers were pretty turned her head towards the trail head, “Oh! We’re at the waterfall! There’s a sign ahead that says so!” </p><p>“Huh? Really? Let’s run to it! C’mon I want to see the waterfall now!” Kokoro said, excitedly. </p><p>“Good idea Kokoron!” Hagumi said, turning back to the other three, “Want to run with us, Kano-Chan-Senpai?” Hagumi asked, grabbing Kanon’s two hands. </p><p>“H-Huuuh? Ah- maybe I don’t know- Hagumi!” Kanon stammered as she was pulled on ahead the trail. </p><p>The sudden movements from the energetic duo and Kanon caused a slip up in the gravel ahead. Kaoru’s glance luckily caught Misaki stumbling on the disheveled gravel and grabbed the brunette’s hand. </p><p>“Are you okay, Misaki?” Kaoru said, trying to steady Misaki. </p><p>Misaki regained her footing, her hand clinging onto Kaoru’s, “Ah- Thank you Kaoru- Sorry I slipped…” </p><p>“It’s no problem, I always am here to help little kittens in need.” Kaoru said, her hand still firmly grasped in Misaki’s. </p><p>Kaoru then felt the power of the thing we call, an awkward amount of silence. Kokoro, Hagumi, and Kanon were up ahead on the trail, and not paying attention to the two. That was probably why the energy was so awkward. Why did Kaoru assume before that things wouldn’t be awkward between the two even after they cleared some stuff up. She did technically make out with Misaki yesterday, of course things would be awkward. </p><p>“Ah… we should keep heading up to the waterfall. Kanon’s gonna get worried if we don’t get up there soon.” Misaki said, avoiding eye contact. It might have been the lighting or a trace of sunburn, but Kaoru swore she saw the other girl blush. </p><p>“Yes I agree, we should bask in the glory of the said waterfall. I’m excited to see what beauty the natural wonder has to offer for us.” Kaoru said, keeping her eyes on the trail. </p><p>Misaki nodded, and to Kaoru’s surprise, didn’t let go of her hand. The reassurance of Misaki’s grasp didn’t make Kaoru upset or flustered, it just made her feel safe. So she didn’t mind it, they were in such a secluded spot it almost felt romantic. </p><p>Misaki led the way up the trail until they made their way to the waterfall. The waterfall was in fact beautiful, a natural wonder. It was strange how the simple action of water falling from a high place was mesmerizing to humans. </p><p>Kokoro, Kanon, and Hagumi were already messing around in the slow running river that was next to them. Well more or less, Kokoro and Hagumi were splashing around while Kanon was in the middle of them. </p><p>“It’s lovely, don’t you agree?” Kaoru said, looking down at Misaki, who was in the process of staring at the waterfall. </p><p>“Yeah it is, I’m glad we came up here. Might take a few photos for my family.” Misaki said, glancing up at Kaoru. </p><p>“I should too, I have yet to capture moments of the trip for my parents to see…” Kaoru said, nodding in thought, “Are you excited for the events planned this evening?” </p><p>Misaki tilted her head to the side, “Yeah, I am. I haven’t roasted food over a campfire in a while. I just hope Kokoro and Hagumi don’t try touching the fire or something.” Misaki said, a small laugh mixed into a sigh. </p><p>“I’ve never actually gone camping. I guess this doesn’t qualify, but I’m excited for it as well.”</p><p>“Huh? Really? My Dad used to love camping, I usually disliked it because the food was always bad. But s’mores are fun, I’m sure you’ll like it.” Misaki said, redirecting her glance back to Kokoro and the others.</p><p>“Hey!! You two!! What’re you doing over there by yourselves? Come play with us!” Kokoro’s high voice yelled, from the stream. The blonde was currently knee deep in the river’s water, she was surrounded by Kanon and Hagumi who were also wading in the water. </p><p>Kaoru felt Misaki let go of her hand quickly, “Ah, yes! Let us come play, we were just talking.” Kaoru said, quickly noticing Misaki’s embarrassment. Misaki didn’t seem like one for PDA, no matter how little it seemed. Kaoru respected that and wanted to make Misaki feel comfortable.</p><p>“Yeah, just talking. We’re coming, don’t get too soaked or you’re gonna be cold on the way back to the cabin.” Misaki said, setting down her backpack on the soft grass that lined the trailhead. </p><p>Kaoru set down her bag as well and walked over to the other three. Despite Misaki’s words Kokoro and Hagumi’s clothes were already soaked, while Kanon had a decent amount of water left on her shorts and shirt from the two’s constant splashing around. </p><p>“Kaoru-Kun! Come play in the water! The water’s nice and cold, and the rocks aren’t uncomfortable to stand on!” Hagumi said, waving as Kaoru approached the three. </p><p>Kokoro enthusiastically nodded along with Hagumi’s words, “Yeah! It takes some getting used to but the water’s nice! If we sell it enough then Misaki will join in!” Kokoro said, whispering the last part. </p><p>Kaoru nodded along with the two, it would be fun to have Misaki join in on their antics. She barely let herself have fun and the idea of seeing Misaki smile and laugh was appealing to Kaoru, “The fleeting depth of your hearts… let us play and hope for Misaki to join us! I would enjoy that as well.” Kaoru said, taking off her shoes and rolling up her pant legs. </p><p>Kanon nodded, “J-Just don’t splash her too much you two. Or she’ll head back to the grass.” Kanon advised. </p><p>“Okie-Dokie! Can do, Kano-Chan-Senpai!” Hagumi said, giving Kanon a thumbs up. </p><p>Kaoru waded into the cold river water, it was refreshing after hiking in the heat for a while. The rocks weren’t spiky or uncomfortable to stand on and the waterfall was beautiful, what a fleeting moment and what a fleeting place.</p><p>“Surprised splash! Pew pew!” Kokoro’s voice chimed in before she smacked the water in front of Kaoru, sending a stream of water directly onto Kaoru’s shirt. </p><p>Kaoru looked down at Kokoro, who was sort of just staring at her. Kaoru let out a laugh, “I see you little kittens want to play. Well I will comply and do so, but I will not show mercy, you have been warned.” Kaoru said, bending over and splashing the blonde. </p><p>Kokoro let out a laugh, “Splash war! Splash war!” </p><p>“Splash war!” Hagumi yelled in agreement. </p><p>“H-Huuuuh?! Splash war? Guys! Ahh!” Kanon said, before promptly getting splashed in the face by Hagumi. </p><p>The splashes and laughing continued for a few minutes before the calm voice of Misaki cut in, “What’d I just say about you guys getting cold on the way back? Oh, well. I did warn you guys.” Misaki said, standing near the edge of the river, crossing her arms. </p><p>“Ah- Mii-Kun! The water’s so nice though, and Kokoro said we should have a splash war.” Hagumi said, tilting her head to the side. </p><p>“I can see that. I guess we can just hang your clothes out to dry later tonight, it’s gonna be hot tomorrow anyways.” Misaki said, shaking her head a bit. </p><p>“Yeah! That works! Misaki come play, you can be the admiral of the Kokoro side of this war! I’m the general and Hagumi is the general also, because we didn’t want to decide who the general was.” Kokoro said, raising both of her arms in the air.</p><p>“I’ll pass. I enjoy having dry clothes.” Misaki said, looking away from Kokoro.</p><p>“Aww… party pooper.” Hagumi said, pouting a bit. </p><p>Kaoru watched as Misaki glanced back at the group in the water, and then back at the bags. Did she really want to sit out of this or was she just indecisive? Misaki was a mystery to Kaoru, but she knew that she was prepared for whatever reaction Misaki was about to serve her. Kaoru leaned over again, cupped her hands in the water, and threw water in Misaki’s direction. The water hit Misaki’s knees, not hitting her clothes luckily. </p><p>“Misaki, dearest. I’d love to see that smile of yours. Come play with us, please?” Kaoru said, looking up at Misaki, who was in a current state of shock. </p><p>There was a moment of silence before Misaki’s pretty laugh came from her mouth, “You guys are such goofs? You know that right? Fine, prepare yourselves to get soaked.” Misaki said, taking off her shoes. </p><p>“Yay! Mii-Kun’s playing! Hooray!” Hagumi said cheerfully.</p><p>The whole band’s faces lit up in smiles, and everything felt good. That was the nice part of being in Hello, Happy World! There was never a dull moment, she never felt lost with the four. What a fleeting group of people.</p><p> </p><p>					-----</p><p>	The rest of the hike had gone smoothly, and Misaki’s previous point of them getting cold in the car proved to be true, when the AC seemed to be too much for the added effect of their wet clothes. The five had quickly changed into secondary outfits, and the suits had taken the task of drying the garments. </p><p>	The five had then proceeded to gather in the lounge room. Kokoro and Hagumi were bouncing around the lounge room from excitement after Hagumi had talked up the idea of sparklers and a campfire dinner.</p><p>	“Mmmmm! I’m so excited! Why isn’t it the afternoon yet? I want it to get dark outside!” Kokoro said, peering out the window. </p><p>	“It’s good that we haven’t reached dark yet because we’re nowhere near prepared for a campfire. Do any of you actually know how to start a fire?” Misaki said, leaning back on the couch side. </p><p>	“I-I thought that we were going to have the suits do the preparations…” Kanon said, glancing over at Misaki. </p><p>	“Well that would ruin the fun of a campfire, Kano-Chan-Senpai! The preparation is super fun! You get to cook and set up a pit and get a bunch of food ready! It’s super fun!” Hagumi said, turning to Kanon.</p><p>	“O-Oh. Yeah that makes sense, I’ve never been to a campfire before…” Kanon said, fidgeting with her shirt. </p><p>	“Which is why we should prepare now. It’s obvious that you guys want to play around today as well as do the campfire dinner so let’s get the prep out of the way. Let’s assign jobs and get this done fast and efficiently.” Misaki said, sitting up from her previous slouch on the couch.</p><p>	“Ah, yes. Such jobs that would fit each of our skills would let us get preparations out of the way. What a wonderful idea, my dear Misaki.” Kaoru said, nodding in agreement. </p><p>	Hagumi suddenly gave Kaoru this look and glanced back at Misaki before speaking up, “Kokoron and I were talking, and we want to maybe play around in the grass while the sun is setting, have some snacks beforehand, and then we can make dinner over the campfire! Then s’mores then sparklers!” </p><p>	Misaki averted her attention from Kaoru to Hagumi, “Yeah that sounds good, let’s prepare some low effort snacks, the sparklers, and the campfire pit. Does anyone automatically want some jobs?” Misaki asked. </p><p>	“Ooh! Ooh! I want to make croquettes for snacks!” Hagumi said, raising her hand up in the air. </p><p>	“I could maybe make some iced tea for beverages… i-if that works though!” Kanon said, raising her hand as well.</p><p>	“Alright, Kanon and Hagumi can take care of snacks. That works. I think it would be best if I set up the pit for the campfire, since I don’t trust most of you with fire. Mmm… Kaoru, Kokoro. Can you two go look for sparklers, tables, and chairs in the storage shed? You can help me with setting up later.” Misaki asked, looking over at the energetic blonde and Kaoru. </p><p>	Kokoro shook her head up and down, “Mhm! Mhm! Yeah! That works right, Kaoru?!” </p><p>	“Of course that will work! Anything to assist a little kitten in need.” Kaoru said, complacent with her assigned job. </p><p>	“Alright. Now that everyone’s been assigned jobs, let’s work on those for like an hour and then we’ll all meet up here again to give each other progress reports.” Misaki instructed, nodding slightly.</p><p>	After a chorus of agreements she felt the younger blonde tug on Kaoru’s shirt, “Let’s go and find the best sparklers to put a smile on everyone’s face!” </p><p>	Kaoru nodded, “Energetic as always, Kokoro. Let us make zero delay and head to the shed as fast as our legs can take us. I would hate to keep Misaki waiting.” Kaoru said, glancing over as she saw the brunette walk out of the lounge room by herself. </p><p>	Kokoro nodded enthusiastically and started speed walking out of the room. If it hadn’t been for Kaoru’s long legs she wouldn’t have been able to keep up with the ball of energy. Kokoro never seemed to lose her energy wherever she went, which made her a fitting leader of the band. She admired Kokoro for that and always wanted to do her best to keep the girl’s spirits high. </p><p>	Kokoro ran out of the cabin and made her way to the shed, “Alright! From what I remember it’s really big and it’s really dusty! So we might have to do a bit of searching, but we should be fine.” Kokoro said, opening the shed door. </p><p>	And Kokoro, had been right. The shed was indeed big, it was also, very very dusty. It looks like the Tsurumaki family didn’t use the shed often for recreational activities such as campfires, “Remember to look for chairs, tables, and sparklers, little kitten. Do you have any idea where we could acquire such items?” Kaoru asked, peering at the shelves stacked with boxes. </p><p>	“Mmmm, I don’t really remember going in here much, but I think the chairs and tables are way in the back of the shed. And the sparklers should be in one of the boxes.” Kokoro said, putting a hand on her cheek. </p><p>	“How about I venture to the back of the shed to grab some chairs, while you look for sparklers. I’m sure I would end up looking through the plethora of boxes for far too long.” Kaoru suggested, peering down at Kokoro.</p><p>	“Sounds good to me!” Kokoro said, giving Kaoru a thumbs up, she proceeded to move to the first shelf, sorting through the boxes, looking for one labeled sparklers. </p><p>	Kaoru made her way to the back of the dusty shed, it was pretty dark, and Kokoro had informed her that there was no light switch. She supposed that they’d just have to make use of the natural light streaming in through the open doorway instead. </p><p>	Kaoru eventually found the back of the shed. Six chairs were propped up against the wall, along with two big tables. Luckily there was another door at the back of the shed, that apparently Kokoro had no knowledge of. Kaoru proceeded to move five select chairs out of the shed, before moving the two large tables. It wasn’t that high effort, she figured they’d have this job done in no time, and they could go and help Misaki soon enough. </p><p>	Not that Kaoru was keen on helping out Misaki, she honestly just wanted to let this even run smoothly. It was key that she didn’t mix unnecessary emotions into daily tasks, she had to keep all little kittens happy, regardless if she’s genuinely kissed them or not. But that didn’t mean that she didn’t want to spend time with Misaki, she really did. Her best bet was to pull her aside later tonight, and they could chat again, that would be nice. Kaoru smiled slightly at the thought, brushing violet strands of hair out of her face. </p><p>	Kaoru walked back to the front of the shed, where she saw Kokoro insistently sorting through boxes of random stuff, “Any luck, little kitten?” Kaoru asked, leaning over to look at the box Kokoro was sorting through. </p><p>	“Nope! But I found a bunch of goofy glasses! Look this one says, ‘Surfs up!’ and it has a little surfer on it!” Kokoro said, holding up what appeared to be a pair of orange gaudy glasses, with a small surfer on it. Definitely not sparklers. </p><p>	“Ah, what a wonderful discovery. Perhaps you’d like to set them aside for later?” Kaoru asked, as Kokoro held another pair up, one with two sharks hugging, with the phrase, ‘There’s some-fin special about you.’ on it. </p><p>	Kokoro nodded, enthusiastically, “Mm-hmm! I think Hagumi would like them!” Kokoro said, humming a bit to herself, setting the box of sunglasses aside. </p><p>	“You hold Hagumi close to your heart, I can tell. I’m sure she’ll love them.” Kaoru said, giving Kokoro a smile. Kaoru grabbed a few boxes off of the shelf and started searching for the sparklers as well, seeing as this was soon to become a two person job. </p><p>	Kokoro nodded, once more, “Of course I do! Hagumi always makes me smile! So I want to do the same in exchange for her!” Kokoro said, grabbing another box. </p><p>	Kokoro and Hagumi’s relationship had developed so naturally, from what Kaoru could tell. It was like they were made for each other, the two balls of energy had personalities that just bounced off of each other. They never tired of each other, and they seemingly never fought much. They got together about a year ago, and it wasn’t surprising when it happened. But since then the two had been a lot happier than they were before. </p><p>	Kaoru tilted her head in thought, she wondered if she could ever have such a relationship. She wanted to, truthfully. She wanted to have someone to lean on, and to tell that she loved them every single day. She assumed that a lot of people wanted to have that ideal relationship, but was that attainable for her? Could she do that with someone? ...Could she do that with Misaki? </p><p>	“Kaoru? You stopped sorting, what’s wrong?” Kokoro asked, taking notice in Kaoru’s pauses. </p><p>	“Ah! I was lost in thought, I hope you’ll forgive me dear kitten. It’s hard not to think of the endless possibilities of this existence when you have a fleeting brain such as mine.” Kaoru said, picking up another box and sorting through it. </p><p>	“Really? Well, what were you thinking about?” Kokoro asked.</p><p>	“Ah…” Kaoru wasn’t sure if she should tell Kokoro that she was thinking of having a domestic relationship with Misaki, as she didn’t know how well that would go over, “I was wondering, how did you and Hagumi initially get together. The formation of your mutual love was never fully explained to me.” </p><p>	“Oh? Really? Well Hagumi and I were hanging out, and I think we were eating croquettes or something… and we were talking. And then Hagumi said that she wished she could spend every moment of the day with me. And that made me super happy! And so I said, we could spend more time together if we started dating! And she said yes! I was super happy that day and so was Hagumi. Hagumi always makes me happy, so I’m glad I’m with her!” Kokoro said with a big smile on her face, “Why do you ask?”</p><p>	“Oh, I was just curious. It’s good to see my little kittens so happy though. I’m glad you’re happy.” Kaoru said, smiling slightly. That made sense surprisingly. </p><p>	“Oh! Kaoru! I found the sparklers!” Kokoro said, holding up a box full of sparklers, “We’re lucky we could’ve been looking for a long time.” </p><p>	‘Hagumi always makes me happy, so I’m glad I’m with her!’</p><p>	Yeah that made perfect sense. </p><p>					         -----</p><p>	Preparations went smoothly as expected. After finding the sparklers and furniture, they were able to set it up near a fire pit that Misaki had managed to set up. Kanon and Hagumi had done a sufficient job of providing snacks and refreshments, and the sun had already started to set. There wasn’t a single bump or mishap in the set up, which seemed to relieve Misaki a considerable amount. </p><p>	“S-So you just flick it like- Fueee!” Kanon yelped, at the sudden emission of fire that had appeared from the lighter she was holding. </p><p>	Misaki, Kanon, and Kaoru herself had been engaged in the uphill battle that was lighting up the campfire. First they had forgotten the lighter fluid, and then they didn’t have the correct kindling, and now they were trying to figure out how to properly light the fire. Kanon was in possession of the lighter, but turning on the lighter would send the blue haired girl into a panic.</p><p>	“Ah! You had it! You just have to keep your finger on the button, Kanon.” Misaki said, taking notice of the small flame that had emitted from the device. </p><p>	“I-I know… it’s just scary when you first turn it on….” Kanon said, sighing. </p><p>	“Don’t worry about such things, little kitten. You know where to light it, and how to light the fire, you’re qualified enough to do this task. Have some confidence and take the first step!” Kaoru said, trying to uplift Kanon’s spirits. </p><p>	“Kaoru’s right, plus it’s gonna get cold soon, and I don’t want to navigate through that maze of a cabin to get a sweater.” Misaki pointed out, ever the realist. </p><p>	“R-Right.” Kanon said, holding the lighter up to the bottom of the kindling and hitting the small blue button on the device. And with success she started a small flame at the bottom of the pit, “A-Ah! I did it. I think I can handle watching the f-fire, Misaki. You two should go make sure that Kokoro and Hagumi are doing okay..” Kanon said with a small smile. </p><p>	“Right. Let’s hope they haven’t set something on fire as well.” Misaki said with a small laugh, “C’mon Kaoru- ah Kanon, do you want us to grab you some tea?”</p><p>	“O-Oh! Tea would be nice…” Kanon said, tilting her head to the side.</p><p>	“Yes! We shall retrieve you some tea while checking on Kokoro and Hagumi! Let us be quick, my dear Misaki.” Kaoru said, holding her hand out to Misaki. </p><p>	Kaoru noticed the pink tinge on Misaki’s cheeks and she took Kaoru’s hand, “Yell if you need anything, Kanon.” </p><p>	“A-Alright! Thank you Misaki, Kaoru.” Kanon said, giving them another small smile. </p><p>	Kaoru led Misaki off towards where they set up a few tables, displaying croquettes and iced tea. They were going to apparently roast hot dogs, and s’mores later. Which… Kaoru had never done, but there was a first time for everything, she supposed. </p><p>	“Hmmm… Where are those two?” Misaki muttered under her breath, glancing around the area. Surprisingly, Misaki hadn’t let go of her hand yet, she had expected Misaki to pull away in embarrassment.</p><p>	Kokoro and Hagumi had run off after Hagumi had finished making the croquettes. What they were doing was honestly a mystery to Kaoru herself. </p><p>	“Shall we go make Kanon’s tea before searching for those two?” Kaoru suggested, glancing down at the shorter girl. </p><p>	“Yeah, probably.” Misaki said, looking back at Kaoru. </p><p>	Kaoru didn’t know if it was the lighting or the fact that the two were alone once again, but Misaki looked very pretty. She always looked pretty, but the way her brown hair was framing her face, and how the sun illuminated her rosy cheeks, it brought out her external beauty perfectly. </p><p>	“Hey, Earth to Kaoru.” A hand was suddenly waving in front of Kaoru’s face, oh yeah, she was still interacting with someone. </p><p>	“Ah- My apologies. I was deep in thought, what is it, my dear?” Kaoru asked, feeling the restless butterflies in her stomach swarm around. </p><p>	“I was asking if I could have my right hand back. Kind of need two to make iced tea.” Misaki said, gesturing to their two hands, still locked together. </p><p>	Kaoru felt her cheeks get hot, “Yes of course, kitten. I’m sorry I’ve preoccupied your time with such gestures.” </p><p>	Misaki laughed a bit, under her breath, “It’s fine.” She said, smiling as she poured the chilled tea on the table into a plastic cup.</p><p>	“Mii-Kun! Kaoru-Kun!” Hagumi’s chipper voice called out suddenly, breaking the silence. </p><p>	Hagumi ran up to the table, emerging from a grove of pine trees, she looked out of breath, but a smile remained on her face. “Hi! Kokoron and I are playing tag in those trees! Just call if you need us!” Hagumi grabbed a croquette, and then gave her a weird look, “You guys seem to be hanging out a lot-”</p><p>	“Hagumi!!” Kokoro yelled, running out from the same grove of trees.</p><p>	“Ahh! Gotta go! Bye, Mii-Kun! Kaoru-Kun!” Hagumi said, sprinting off, Kokoro fast on her trail. </p><p>	“Well, now we know where they are.” Misaki said, shrugging. </p><p>	“So, when should we start eating dinner?” Kaoru asked, staring down at the brunette. </p><p>	“Mmm… I think we could give it like a few more minutes, the sun is almost down so it’d be a good idea to start soon.” Misaki said, picking up the cup of tea, “Let’s head back to Kanon.” </p><p>						-----</p><p>	“Waah! My hot dog fell again! Mii-Kun! Mii-kun! I need a new hot dog!” Hagumi said, after dropping another hot dog into the now persistent fire in front of the group. </p><p>	“Again?! Jeez, you have to put the hot dog in more securely. Let me do it this time.” Misaki said, pulling out the pack of hot dogs. </p><p>	The sun had set eventually and Misaki had deemed it time to roast hot dogs. Kokoro seemed to be doing fine with her roasting, Kanon had only dropped a hot dog into the fire once out of clumsiness, Hagumi had dropped three hot dogs so far, and Misaki hadn’t even started to roast her hot dog. Kaoru was doing just fine, but since they were already running low on hot dogs, Kaoru wanted to take care of hers. </p><p>	“H-Hagumi, you have to center the hot dog more on the stick or the hot dog’s skin br-breaks.” Kanon instructed, “That’s what happened to mine before.” </p><p>	“Ooh! That makes sense! You’re so smart Kano-Chan-Senpai!” Hagumi said with a grin. </p><p>	Misaki successfully spiked Hagumi’s fourth hot dog on her stick and returned it to the ginger, “Try not to drop it this time.”</p><p>	“I won’t let you down Mii-Kun!” Hagumi said, giving her a thumbs up. </p><p>	Everyone seemed to be having fun. Which was good, the only thing Kaoru wanted was to see all the little kittens with smiles on their faces. Better watch her hot dog though, Misaki went on a huge rant earlier about how if they left it in too long the hot dogs would burn. </p><p>	“Oh! What do you do when yours is done, Misaki?” Kokoro asked, looking up from the fire. </p><p>	“Ah yes, I believe mine is about done as well.” Kaoru said, noticing the previously pink covering of the hot dog turning a golden brown color. </p><p>	“Oh- already? Okay, here, plates. Pull the skewers out of the fire, and use a paper towel to pull the hot dogs off of the skewer and onto the plate, I’ll give you some buns when you’re done.” Misaki said, grabbing two paper plates and handing them to Kokoro and Kaoru. </p><p>	“Why thank you, Misaki. Helpful as always I see.” Kaoru said, gingerly taking the plate from Misaki’s hand. She removed her skewer from the fire and did what Misaki instructed with much success. Kokoro seemed to have an equal level of success as well. </p><p>	And so, the five continued to jump through the hurdles of making hot dogs over a fire. While the journey was treacherous and a few hot dogs were sacrificed...But they eventually were able to eat their dinner in peace. Now it was time for the much more fearsome task of making s’mores, a quest that very few in their group had ever attempted. </p><p>	“This should be easier than hot dogs, because marshmallows aren’t very slippery. Just tell me when you need a plate to put the marshmallow on.” Misaki had instructed. </p><p>	Oh how wrong she had been. So many marshmallows… so many marshmallows had been sacrificed to the hell fire that was this campfire. One by one the marshmallows fell into the fire as Kanon clumsily tried to put a marshmallow on a skewer, as Hagumi’s attention was averted after Kokoro touched her shoulder, as Kaoru recited a verse from the text’s of the Great Bard. </p><p>	Eventually, Misaki had decided to just make all of the marshmallows for everyone. Which turned out to be a lot easier than everyone individually doing it. </p><p>	“Is it true you’ve never had a s’more, Kokoron?” Hagumi asked, taking a bite of her s’more. </p><p>	“Nope! This is my first time! They’re so yummy though~! They’re sweet and crunchy like a croquette!” Kokoro said, giving Hagumi a bright smile. </p><p>	“That’s what I was thinking!” Hagumi said, returning the smile. </p><p>	“Th-Those two are on the same wavelength I swear…” Kanon said, taking a small bite of her own s’more. </p><p>	Misaki laughed a bit, finishing her s’more with a few quick bites, “You’ve got that right, Kanon.” </p><p>	Kaoru was able to finish the small desert up pretty fast, they were good as she suspected. What a fun experience. </p><p>	“Oh. Kaoru.” Misaki was suddenly next to Kaoru holding a napkin, “You have marshmallow on your cheek, let me get it.” </p><p>	“Ah, I’m sure I can-” Too late as Misaki’s gently wiped off the marshmallow on Kaoru’s face.</p><p>	“There we go, I didn’t know you were a sloppy eater, Kaoru.” Misaki teased, throwing away the napkin. </p><p>	Kaoru laughed a bit, “Ah, the fleeting depths of your heart Misaki. You’re always looking out for me.” Kaoru smiled. </p><p>	“Aww~!” Hagumi’s voice said from across the campfire. </p><p>	Silence. </p><p>	Hagumi paused and then her face lit up with panic and confusion, “Aww…. A squirrel! Kokoron I saw a squirrel over there!” Hagumi said, pointing into the grove of trees. </p><p>	“Really?! I want to go see it!” Kokoro said, setting down a napkin, already raring to go. </p><p>	“Ahh- If you guys are going to run around, we better get the sparklers out now or never.” Misaki said, turning away from Kaoru to grab two sparklers, lighting them up, and handing them to the two energetic balls of energy, “Try not to drop them.” </p><p>	“Right!” The two said in unison as they ran off. </p><p>	“I’ll go make sure those two d-don’t get into too much trouble..” Kanon said, lighting herself a sparkler as well, and walking off in Kokoro and Hagumi’s direction. </p><p>	In the absence of the three’s presence, the sudden awkwardness had decided to make itself known in the area. </p><p>	“Sometimes it feels like babysitting with those two.” Misaki said with a small laugh. </p><p>	Kaoru glanced down at the brunette, “But you still enjoy their presence, do you not?”</p><p>	“Well of course I do. Hello, Happy World! Is an important part of my life. And so are all of you, Kokoro and Hagumi are always pleasant to be around despite their quirks.” Misaki said, setting her chin into one of her palms, “Sorry if I embarrassed you when I wiped your mouth.”</p><p>	Oh, we’re talking about that now? Kaoru laughed, “It’s alright, I wasn’t embarrassed in the slightest. I see that this caring nature carries on to everyone you meet? That’s very admirable Misaki.” </p><p>	“It really isn’t. At least today went well. Wouldn’t you agree?” Misaki asked, her hand traveling over to rest on Kaoru’s. </p><p>	Kaoru glanced down at Misaki’s hand, and back at Misaki, “Yes, today was very fun. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”</p><p>	Misaki smiled, “What if I told you there was more marshmallow on your cheek? Would you believe me?” </p><p>	“Oh, is there? I wasn’t aware.” Kaoru said, letting her free hand touch her own cheek. </p><p>	“No, but pretend there is.” Misaki said, leaning her head upwards as she lay a small kiss on Kaoru’s cheek. </p><p>	Today was a good day, one to write down in the books. Such fleeting days needed to be remembered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is really sloppy and long but uh, I'm dead tired and I finally finished this chapter so yaaaayyy</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I believe in Kaomisa supremacy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>